


Jasmine [Loki Love Story]

by Alxbaster02



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, POV Original Female Character, Post-Avengers (2012), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxbaster02/pseuds/Alxbaster02
Summary: My mother just passed on from this world, and her dying wish was for me to reconnect with my father, even it's just the one time and nothing clicks. What I didn't realise, is that reconnecting with my dad just made me get on the God of Mischief's radar.





	1. The Text Message of Bluntness

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: This is also posted on my Quotev and Wattpad Accounts, so please do check if you think this story has been plagiarized. Jasmine, her mother and her uncle are all my original characters so please don't steal them. 
> 
> ENJOY <3

Most stories start off with a protagonist that has a million and one super powers, a super tragic backstory, and some cool plot twist where they redeem whatever wrongs they’ve done, and come out on top. I’m afraid to tell you, that I don’t have any super powers, I didn’t have a tragic backstory, and I didn’t get the cool plot twist where I redeemed the wrongs I’d said and done - I lost. More importantly, we lost. My mother, stunning ginger hair and bright blue eyes, died peacefully in her hospital bed, after going into a coma from a heart attack I had caused. Of course, the doctors told me not to blame myself for such a state, but I was the one to rile her up in her weak and vulnerable state. I suppose I do partially class for the tragic backstory, but honestly, up until now I’ve had it relatively easy. Average to good grades in school, a nice spacious bedroom, lots of gifts at christmas - a nice car when I turned eighteen and even a charming boyfriend on the local football team. I lived in a nice, town house with my mum and her brother, and we all had a very happy family. Classic teenage mishaps with the whole friend situation, but what can I say? I’m too sarcastic for my own good

Mum even spoke about my dad often - in fact, all the time. She was too nice for her own good, honestly. She’d hear about a success he’d accomplished, and she’d tell me and my uncle about it with pride twinkling in her eyes. With the distant smell of pine nut, and the warmth of coffee in her icy blue eyes, she’d speak of him like they’d been in love for centuries. Mum always knew that what they had, would never come to exist again - but she still made sure that every step he took, at least one person in the world would support him. Even when she heard about his potential marriage candidate, all she did was smile joyfully and say “I’m so glad he’s finally settled down”. You might think she was strange - but that was my mother. A strange, but calm and kind soul. Ironic, considering when she went off on a rampage her bright ginger hair seemed to go on fire.

(polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210377605) My uncle had simply given me my inheritance and left, not before leaving me with a nice set of funeral clothes so I didn’t look like an idiot at my own mother’s funeral in band merchandise or something. In one of the boxes that my mother had left to me, was her first phone. It sounds stupid, doesn’t it? Who leaves their only daughter - of which is turning twenty in a few months, an old mobile phone with only one number programed into it? My mother, that’s who. This number wasn’t just any number; it was my dad’s. She’d kept the phone just incase he’d call again, but she knew he never would. Sometimes my mother’s soul was too fragile to accept things her brain already had. It was sad really. She’d left me a note, telling me to text that number, should she die, and meet my dad even if it was only at her funeral. That’s all she ever wanted. I sighed, securing the little black scarf around my neck as I stared down at her fresh, marble gravestone. The imprintation ‘Iona Wilson - a loving mother and sister’. I sighed. I suppose when you lose as the protagonist, everything would turn into a sh*t storm.

Uncle David had left back to Scotland; why any of us had moved to New York, I didn’t really understand. Scotland was filled with the Highlands, beautiful birds and snow. Oh how I wish I could see the sun set over the snow-filled highlands. It would never happen, not now, but it was a nice thing to think about. I cast my blue eyes onto the casket that lay at the bottom of the hole. The ceremony was over, and there was no sign of my dad. I suppose he didn’t have to turn up if he didn’t want to - I hadn’t exactly said ‘Hey, it’s your daughter here - thought you’d like to meet, come to my mother’s funeral, it’ll be easy’. Nope. I just gave him the location and no explanation. I suppose I’d hoped curiosity would get the best of him. I closed the icy blue eyes that matched my mother's, scraping a lock of waist-length, brown locks behind my ear. I just wished she was still here, but who wouldn’t?

“Excuse me?” I turned my head at the sound of the soft voice, blinking once at seeing the strawberry blonde woman standing nearby. She was dressed in a dark grey business suit, obviously not really prepared for a funeral. I turned to her, my expression blank. I hadn’t been known to cry much, that was always mum’s thing “I’m sorry to bother you…”

“It’s fine, the setting was getting a bit too dreary” I replied, my voice softer than usual. Then again, this woman wouldn’t really notice that. She gave me a half smile, walking up to my side quietly. I knew exactly who she was from the news; Pepper Potts, she basically ran Stark Industries. She stared at the gravestone quietly. I figured she didn’t know who it was

“She was my mother, hence me staring into oblivion” her softer blue eyes saddening a fraction

“I’m sorry for your loss Miss…” she glanced at the gravestone “Wilson”

 

“No need for the pleasantries. I’ve heard that line about thirty times today” I shrugged, earning an uncomfortable shift from her. My lack of sensitivity often made people uncomfortable “Anyway, I don’t believe you’re here to pay respects or anything - no offense”

“None taken” she assured me gently, sighing as she looked up at me, a business stance coming about her as she examined me carefully “I’m actually here to meet someone. They gave an address through text to … a friend of mine, and unfortunately he couldn’t make it” I internally rolled my eyes. Figures. I chuckled without any amusement in my voice

“I had a feeling he wouldn’t come” she looked taken back, so I raised an eyebrow “what, you thought it wouldn’t be me?”

“Well… I didn’t know what to think, in all honesty. It was a rather…”

“Abrupt text? Sorry, I had no idea what to write” I looked back at the gravestone as she waited patiently, an awkward silence coming over us.

“May I ask how you got ahold of Mr Stark’s number?” she questioned. She didn’t seem to be coming across as an interrogator, so I didn’t take offence

“He gave it to my mother, nineteen years ago” I shrugged, and she blinked in confusion, obviously unaware “I suppose he doesn’t change his number that often”

“Apparently not…” she muttered, confused

“I suppose I should just get to the point Miss Potts” I sighed, turning to face her with my naturally skinny body. She watched me as I spoke “Mr Stark is my biological father” all colour drained from her face as she allowed her jaw to slack in shock. “My mother’s last wish was for me to meet him at her funeral, if she wasn’t there to make us meet herself” I seemed a lot more calm than I actually was, my voice softening “But he didn’t come, which is fine - as I said, I didn’t expect him too” I examined her expression for a moment as she attempted to take the news “As I don’t expect you or him to accept me, I only ask you at least tell him I exist” I pulled out a small, folded piece of paper from my purse, offering it out to her “and if he ever changes his mind on turning up, then here’s my address”

“I…” I shook my head

“You don’t have to say anything” more like I was too nervous to hear what she had to say to it. I don’t exactly like being rejected you know “Thank you for meeting me today” and with that simple sentence, I walked away.


	2. Wine filled Harmonica

I suppose I could’ve been less blunt. But where’s the fun in that? I sighed as I drove home from work, the place being an absolutely disgusting little cafe on the corner of downtown New York. It only looked clean because we used dark flooring and walls. I rolled my eyes, stepping out of my car at the thought of my overly angry boss, slipping over grime in the kitchen or stacking it over the chipped tiles on the floor. It made the day more amusing, but our paychecks less so at the end of it. I straightened out the short, black dress I wore for work, shutting the door of the car and locking it up, walking toward the house quietly. I’d noticed how all the colours around this place seemed to have dulled. The whites of the window panes now a dull grey, the brickwork a faint red. Nothing really felt… alive anymore. I walked up the caramel steps, working on getting my keys out of my handbag as the world rushed past me.

I’d heard no news from Pepper Potts, or her illusive boyfriend - aka my dad. Hell, I didn’t even know if she’d passed on my message. She had every right to dislike me - I was the product of one of Stark’s little drunken adventures. I wasn’t bothered about how I was made. I’m here now, why should I give a damn about the past? Anyway. It was mildly disheartening to feel completely unwanted, especially as my Uncle had failed to call. I knew he blamed me for mum’s death, but I couldn’t exactly defend myself from the accusation. The argument we’d had caused her heart to accelerate too much. I’d kicked it off. Sorry for the sob story, I know it’s dull

I finally managed to get my keys in the door, opening the house to avoid the cool air of an ending summer. Dumping my handbag on the kitchen side, and kicking the door shut behind me, I let out a sigh of relief as I kicked off those god-forsaken heels, removing my coat and placing it on the hanger next to mum’s old coat. I didn’t really have the heart to move it. I walked through the kitchen, sitting down on the old leather sofa - after grabbing a big bag of crisps - or chips, as Americans like to call them. I flicked through the channels quietly, resting my head on the back of the sofa and watching the electronic box flicker through different images. I didn’t like the silence in this house. Normally there would be a battle between my rock music, mum’s jazz and Uncle David’s favourite saxophone ensemble. Don’t get me wrong, I love all music. I tell you, when my Uncle wanted to play, he could jolt out a tune to get even the dead to dance

The thought made me smile. Singing with my mum was my favourite past time. Jazz, blues, pop, rock - we’d jolt out anything together. I wasn’t anything to write home about, but mum’s passion was always music. It’s what attracted dad to her in the first place. I chuckled at the memories, almost jumping out of my skin when I heard the doorbell sound. I grumbled under my breath, setting the bag of chips down and walking to the door. I opened it, without even thinking to check through the peep hole in the door, and almost had a heart attack

“Oh my god-” I wasn’t expecting Captain America, the one and only, to appear on my doorstep. Like ever. I examined his face carefully as he blinked “Damn, your jawline is as sharp as your eyes. The girls didn’t lie!” his cheeks heated up at that, earning a slight smirk from me “Sorry, that was rather forward wasn’t it?”

“Uh, no problem” he replied, composing himself with a cough as I continued to look at him with an amused look. “Steve Rogers, a pleasure to meet you ma’am” I took the hand he held out to me, shaking it with a hum.

“Jasmine Wilson” I replied, putting my hand back to my side as he stood in my doorway “So, what’s this about Cap? Oh wait, I’m already shortening your name. Oops” he gave a light chuckle at that

“I’m actually here with a friend. He was too scared to come to the door”

“I WAS NOT” I raised an eyebrow, peeking around Steve’s shoulder to see a very nice sports car, and a certain Stark getting out the car awkwardly. He was wearing a dishevelled suit, clearly not prepared as he managed to shut the door. I could smell the alcohol from here

“Well, I wasn’t expecting this” I mused, standing straight again, stepping to the side and opening the door wider “I suppose it would be the time to invite you in”

“Thank you Miss Wilson” Steve offered me a soldier’s smile, before dragging Tony Stark through my door frame. Now if you think I’m acting very sober for someone who’s never known her dad for the entirety of my life, well I am. But that’s not the point. Internally, I’m screaming - I have no idea how to deal with this. I shut the door and lead them through into the cold house, flicking a light on in the kitchen with a sigh

“Anyone for tea? Coffee? Bourbon?” Stark nodded eagerly at the Bourbon, earning a facepalm from the Captain. I looked at him in amusement “And Cap? Anything for you?”

“Tea would be great” I nodded, flicking the kettle on and grabbing two cups

“Make yourselves comfortable” I worked on making myself and Steve tea, opting to get Stark’s drink last for one reason or another. Perhaps I was still numb to the fact that my biological father was sitting in my living room. I could feel his eyes on me, glancing up in the reflection of the window to see his dark brown eyes glued onto my figure. Not in a perverse way, more of a ‘I created this?’ sort of way. Not much better, but the other one would’ve been disturbing. I finished the tea, pouring the bourbon into a glass, before skillfully using my waitress qualities to bring all three cups over to the coffee table. I set them all on the coasters, before taking a seat on one of the chairs. And so began the awkward silence. Everyone sipped their drinks awkwardly under the pressure, though my eyes wouldn’t look up from my tea.

“This is good Bourbon…” I heard Tony’s voice break the silence as I looked up. He managed to lock eyes with me and I smiled under the pressure

“It’s the good-cheap stuff” I shrugged “Well, at least I hope it’s cheap. It was my mother’s - she bought enough of it to last me a few years” he raised an eyebrow - almost saying ‘fair enough’, before falling quiet again.

“Your mother enjoyed a good drink then?” I could tell Steve was just trying to get the conversation going, so I humoured him

“Oh yeah, she loved it. Never got too drunk though, that was Uncle David’s job” I hummed in amusement “Plus, one has to be sober in order to record Uncle David trying to play a harmonica drunk” I earned an amused look from the two as I smirked slightly “Especially when it’s been drenched in red wine, and just sorta spurts out alcohol instead of noise”

“That does sound amusing”

“Believe me, if I had the camcorder, I’d show you” I chuckled, sipping my tea in amusement “he fell out a window once trying to play to the birds in their nests… they never came back after that” Steve chuckled, Tony smirking quietly in his seat, just liking the attention being off him for the moment. That seemed uncommon, considering his personality. I hummed “So, Miss Potts seems nice” I took another innocent sip of tea as the tension re-settled on the three of us, Steve glancing between Stark and I as I looked up at him. I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, but I had succeeded in that nonetheless.

“She is… She was going to come today, but she had to take a meeting for me” Tony explained awkwardly and I nodded simply. I decided beating around the bush was annoying now.

“So, how can I help you both?” I hummed, watching them exchange looks - Steve being the hero for Tony in this case

“Miss Potts informed us that you stated--”

“That Mr Stark is my biological father?” I filled in and Stark tensed. He looked up at me as I looked at him. “Yes, I did say that”

“Do you have proof?” I raised a delicate brow.

“My mother’s word if my proof” I hummed, sipping my tea “My mother was incredibly honest. Brutally sometimes. She talked a lot about you Mr Stark” I looked at him as he watched me tensely from his seat. If he didn’t want to be here, why’d he bother to show? “She told me about the night you met - she’d been asked to sing at one of the Charity Gala’s. You caught her eyes, she caught yours. You had a cliche drunk moment no doubt” Steve coughed awkwardly as I waved it off “You started talking about the jazz cover she did, one of--”

“ACDC’s songs… Black in Black?” I clearly looked mildly surprised, as Stark examined my features for approval “She was wearing a green dress - looked like she was from the 20’s… Wasn’t she Irish?”

“Scottish” I mused as he winced awkwardly “Ginger hair kinda gives it away”

“Right…”

“Anyway. You two had a moment, too many drinks - and voila; you were gone on the plane the next day, and Mum found out she was pregnant a few weeks later. That was about nineteen years ago now, I’m surprised you remember it”

“You’re nineteen?!” I blinked at his outburst; he was clearly in minor shock, as was Steve. I groaned

“Look I know I dress like a thirteen year old sometimes but come on, I’m almost twenty!” I whined, making Tony pale even more “that didn’t help, did it?”

“Probably not” Steve cut in helpfully, watching Tony put his head in his hands

“Thanks for the “moral support” Capsicle” Tony grumbled, earning an amused look from me. He took a deep breath, composing himself as best he could “So your name’s Jacqueline?”

“Jasmine” I corrected, still amused by his drunken behaviour “Just think pretty flowers, I’m sure that’ll help” I sighed “What are you doing here Mr Stark? It’s clear you’re uncomfortable” the two exchanged looks awkwardly “What?”

“Look, kid, I’m not very good at this sorta thing - give me a minute” I sighed, but did what he asked, leaning back with my eyebrow raised. He groaned “She’s got Pepper’s eyebrow look already! And they only met once!”

“I think Pepper got that from you Tony”

“Shut up Capsicle” he grunted in annoyance, and I chuckled in amusement “So… why didn’t your mum ever…”

“Ask for support? Tell you about me?” he nodded as I spoke. I shrugged “We didn’t necessarily need any money, and mum was more concerned with your life than her own wants and needs. She just wanted you happy all the time. But that was mum, always looking to be the patron saint of everything” I sighed quietly, glancing down at my words. The funeral had only been a week ago, but it was only now that the loneliness was settling in at home again. Tony looked at Steve again, but the Captain was already placing a sturdy hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Miss Wilson” he counseled, and I offered a half smile.

“That would make it the thirty third time I’ve heard that this week” he blinked, not really knowing how to respond, just as Pepper had been. “Besides the point. She didn’t want to bother you”

“But your my kid! I would’ve liked to know!” I could barely process his outburst, staring at him with utter shock. I hadn’t expected that at all

“You would have?...” I muttered, confused. He was a billionaire playboy. Why would he want a b*stard child leeching off his fortune? He huffed

“Look, I may be a partier, but I’m not about to dump a kid on the street just because I can” he defended, looking at me with a grunt “I’m not that bad you know”

“Well…” Steve muttered under his breath, earning a heated glare

“So you actually want to know me?...” I questioned for clarification, and he sighed with a nod, looking at me awkwardly

“Well I wouldn’t have come here if I didn’t” I nodded, settling back in my chair and allowing all of this to sink in. What even just happened? This was moving too fast, and now the silence was deafening. I’d obviously been lost in my own thoughts of contemplation, as the others coughed awkwardly “Look, I noticed the “For Sale” sign outside…” I sighed

“Yeah, well I can’t afford a place like this. Too much money, and my jobs a pile of sh*t anyway” Steve seemed startled by my swear word, but Tony was seemingly put at ease at the sound of it. I suppose I spoke his language, and that made me smirk slightly.

“Have you got somewhere to stay? Or buy or whatever?” I raised an eyebrow, shaking my head simply “Well- I mean- You could- Maybe…”

“What he’s trying to say, is that Miss Potts is currently making room for you in the Stark mansion, and he’s trying to offer you a place to stay - if you’d like it” Steve cut in, earning another glare from Tony in my shock

“Or I can give you some money toward a place if you’d prefer-”

“Why are you so willing to help someone you’ve never met” I spoke up immediately “has no physical evidence to prove she’s even related to you” I paused quietly as they waited “and well- I can’t think of a third reason, but you get my gist”

“Well I’d like to get us tested, just to be sure… But I want to be the father I never had” I looked up at that, examining his face as I shot him a questioning look “Well, I want to be there if you are my kid”

“Wasn’t expecting that one” I mused, drinking the last of my tea “I don’t really want to be a bother, I doubt having me around is going to benefit you in anyway”

“Well tell you what” I looked at him “I’ll hire you as an intern with Pepper” I blinked “Better pay and all, you can stay with us whilst you work, and once we all get to know each other, we can decide whether you want to get your own place or stay with us” I looked between him and Steve “obviously we’ll do all of this after the blood test…”

“I gathered that” I shot him another raised eyebrow “Well, I’ll consider your offer… No point saying yes or not until after the results come through” I shrugged, earning a nod in recognition. We all settled down again, opting to talk idly until the two of them had to leave for one reason or another. To be completely honest, this day had gone very differently to the way I’d suspected


	3. Jawlines and Cheekbones

“Positive” I’d turned up at Tony Stark’s infamous Stark tower, dressed in a leather skirt, grey top and bright, hot red coat (polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210390229). Climbed the floors with the elevator, where I met the very polite AI Jarvis, before walking into the private suite on the top floor. Pepper had greeted me with a soft smile, which I returned with my icy blue gaze, shaking her hand upon entry as she guided me to the sofas. Tony had asked for the results to be brought to the tower, so when he opened up the envelope as I sipped my Starbucks coffee, the tension was high. Captain Rogers had joined us, probably out of curiosity, and another man I had yet to be introduced to. Tony had spoken, looking at the paper for a solid minute, before meeting my gaze. I sipped my coffee, and simply smiled

“Told you” I stated simply, disregarding the fact Tony looked pretty faint. I did understand his situation, hence why I wasn’t making any sarcastic commentary as of yet. I turned toward the unidentified male in the room “I suppose I had best do the introductions” I stood, walking over to the new man as he gave me a smile “Jasmine Wilson - or Stark, whichever I’m supposed to be now” I didn’t look at Stark, in fear of rejection at the last minute, maintaining eye contact with the man as he shook my hand  
“Dr Banner, but call me Bruce” I raised an eyebrow, a grin crawling across my freckled cheeks

“You’re the big green guy aren't you? Also wrote a few papers on gamma radiation?” he sighed, nodding “huge fan - more of the green guy stuff, I’m not much of a gamma person” he chuckled, looking at Tony in amusement

“Definitely your daughter” he chuckled, earning an amused look from Steve, and my twisting stomach was settled when I heard Pepper and Tony laugh at the same time. A genuine smile caught my features again. I turned around toward Pepper and Tony, letting out a deep breath as we all stared at each other

“Well I suppose I can accept that offer now, right?” Tony gave a tight smile, nodding tensely as I shook off the uneasy feeling. Of course I’d be nervous, this was moving in a fast paced fashion and none of us were really as prepared as we thought we were. Oh well.

 

“I agree, Tony’s beard makes up for his lack of Captain-worthey-jawline” I was having a girl-talk with Pepper. Don’t ask, but we just seemed to click. She reminded me a lot of my mother - more stressed than her, admittedly, but still similar. Kind soul, with her heart in the right place. I smiled in amusement as she chuckled, sipping her wine as I sat opposite her. Tony - or dad, as I should really call him now - had disappeared into his lab with Dr Banner, who was nothing but a big teddy bear on the inside, which I found adorable considering the other guy had some serious anger management issues. Steve had to make a call for some reason, saying that this revelation needed to be reported or something. Turns out my dad actually works for someone. Shock horror.

“So… I suppose I’d best fill you in” Pepper sighed, and I raised a brow “You remember the battle of New York?”

“Yeah, hot green guy let loads of aliens through a portal above this tower?” she raised an eyebrow “What? The guy had not only a jawline to beat all jawlines, but cheek bones as well! That’s like, the best - plus green Pepper! Green!” she rolled her eyes, a laugh escaping her lips as I grinned “Sorry, but men in green make me swoon~”

“That’s only minorly worrying” she mused, and I chuckled again. She sighed, sipping her wine and getting back to the story “Well Loki, or ‘hot green guy’, as you call him, was defeated” I nodded in response “and now the Avengers, which consists of--”  
“Jaw-line extraordinaire Rogers, big green guy with major anger issues, a blonde dude with major muscles, legolas the second and clearly the woman of the year?” I chipped in. Okay, so maybe I liked to keep tabs on the Avengers. They were all incredibly interesting “Oh yeah, and dad”

“Right” Pepper clearly found my nicknames amusing “You really are like Tony, it’s kinda scary”

“Well nicknames are kinda my thing” I shrug innocently, earning a soft laugh again. I hummed, sipping my coke “So anyway, I knew all that - what else do I need to know?”

“Well the thing is, all of this was orchestrated by a company called SHIELD” I nodded as a prompt to keep her going “they manage all threats to earth, human and not” I hummed in recognition “and they’d kill you if I told you this and you weren’t involved”  
“Well technically I’m not” I gave her a pointed look “If I shouldn’t know Pepper…”

“You’re Tony’s daughter” her gaze had become stern. She really was a lot like my mother. I managed a slight smile “You’re as involved as I am, if not more. People can use you to get to Tony, in more ways than one”  
“We barely know each other, you’re more of a valuable target, but I do see your point” I hummed, and she reluctantly nodded

“Well… the thing is, Loki- Well he urm…” I raised an eyebrow and she sighed in defeat “Loki escaped, literally at the very last minute…” I seemed to pale drastically at the thought. Someone, no - a God - who wanted to dominate our planet, was actually on the run?

“But the news said--"

“That he’d been apprehended?” I almost jumped out of my skin and spun around in my seat, blinking as I saw a man with dark chocolate skin, leather clothing, and a distinct eyepatch over a scarred eye. I tilted my head, feeling intimidated but not showing it “I wouldn’t believe everything the media tells you, Miss Stark”

 

Director Fury had introduced himself, along with Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, before sitting down with Steve to join our conversation. I felt rather awkward, being stared down like this, but I suppose it was inevitable  
“So, Miss Stark” I looked at Director Fury as he examined me “Why now?”

“Hmm?” I questioned

“Why have you come now? Of all times to turn up in your father’s life, why did you choose now?” I felt minorly offended, but decided to turn my offence into sarcasm.

“Well what other time would you have preferred Fury dear?” I questioned, causing Pepper to stifle a laugh and the others to look stunned “Did I clash with a date on the ‘Doomsday’ calendar?” I raised a brow as his gaze hardened “I chose now, Director, because my mother passed away, and it was her dying wish that I meet my father” Clint and Natasha exchanged looks

“I’m sorry Miss Stark, but you have to understand my suspicions, considering the circumstances” I raised a brow at his emphasis on my name. I gave my classic smirk

“Jasmine’s fine sweetheart, formalities get boring after a while” I practically sung, Steve chuckling slightly

“She’s got the Stark smirk”

“I noticed” Fury all but growled “And his attitude too”

“How dare you! My attitude is clearly original” Clint chuckled slightly

“If only” he mused, and I shot him a smirk. I leaned over to Pepper, pointing at Clint

“I give his jawline a solid 7.5” she laughed under her breath as Clint raised an eyebrow at my scrutiny “Maybe an 8”

“Focus please, Miss Stark” Fury sighed in annoyance. I can tell we’re not going to get along too well already. I reluctantly sat straight again, an amused look on my face “You being here puts this team in jeopardy”

“Well I was the one who was offered to live here, I didn’t ask” I pointed out, earning a frown from Fury “What? I’m not here for my dad’s money - I gave him the option to meet me, he made the call”

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?” I looked over my shoulder to see Bruce and Tony-- I mean dad, exiting the elevator. I almost smiled; he was defending me

“I do. This could make problems, if news gets out, she could become a liability” Fury spoke coolly, and I raised an eyebrow

“Hang on, isn’t Pepper a liability?” I countered, earning a glare from Fury “And I’m pretty sure I’ve seen someone with tall, muscled and blonde on TV”

“Does she mean Point Break?” Tony questioned, and I looked at him with a raised brow

“Yes, she means Thor” Pepper clarified, allowing me to turn back to the conversation with Fury. He rubbed his temples, clearly getting a headache from all of this talking. I personally, found it amusing. He came across as the father raising a bunch of impossible kids. It was funny. I glanced around the lavish room as everyone glanced between the tension builders

“They’re lovers, not biological relatives” I raised a brow

“You’re point? They’re still family” I hummed, leaning back on my chair. Bruce and Tony-- Dad, seated themselves on the remaining chairs in the room, Tony looking nonchalant in his chair as he poured himself some bourbon. Fury looked furious (see what I did there?).

 

“Look. You need to either go under serious detail protection, never leave this house, or go back home and pretend like this never happened” I frowned openly. I hadn’t let this guy bug me properly up until that point

“You have no respect, do you Mr Fury?” he raised an eyebrow at me as I glared

“I do, Miss Stark, but you have to understand that this is the stake of the world we’re wagering here. Not just the life or death of you, but everyone on this planet” I frowned more “They rely on the stability of this team, we can’t have a liability--”

“That’s enough” I was visibly annoyed now, and wasn’t trying to hide it - however it wasn’t me who had spoken. It was Steve. The Captain was glaring at Fury now “You either take this job too seriously, or have no heart Director” I looked at the captain fully, his blonde hair neatly chopped “She’s lost her mother, and has been given the opportunity to reconnect with her father. She’s not got much, and Stark’s been kind enough to offer her a home and a job. He knew the risks, he new the stakes, we both did. We’re going to do our job sir, the only difference is Stark has a bigger family to come back home too now” I looked at the Director to gage his reaction, seeing him sigh shortly and stand up

“Fine, but keep this low profile Stark. None of your big show-off events. I want this kept out of the media” I blinked in surprise. He’d given up that quickly?... Dad mock saluted him

“Yes sir” he replied, and the Director rolled his eyes, walking out on us with a blank look. Tony turned to the rest of us with a grin “So, tequila shots anyone?”


	4. Dad...

I looked around the lavish bedroom that Pepper had arranged for me with a grin. This was much bigger than my old room, maybe the size of my living room, and was roomy enough to make me feel at home. The carpet was a cream colour to match the two comfy chairs by the white marble fireplace, a TV stationed above it with black accents. Three windows on the walls opposite the door surrounded the double bed, which was situated against the largest wall of the room, and was flocked by two mahogany dressers, decorated with simple, brown bed lamps. There was an en suite bathroom next to the main door of the room, and it was just as neat as the bedroom. I happily lay down on the bed, starfishing over the silken sheets with a content sigh. I’d never felt so pampered in my life. (54ff274a34693-53-master-bedroom18-xl)

“You like it then?” I sat up at the sound of Tony’s voice, blinking and offering a small smile, looking around the room with a brightness alive in my eyes

“It’s awesome” I confirmed, earning a chuckle from him as he walked into the room. He made himself comfortable on one of the chairs by the fireplace, setting his bourbon down on the coffee table as I sat on the comforts of the bed. We sat in a relatively un-tense silence for about ten minutes, before I decided to speak up “Thank you” he looked up, probably in surprise, his brown eyes examining my form “For defending me against Fury”

“Well I wasn’t about to let him kick you out after I went to all this trouble” I let out a short laugh at that, earning a small smirk which soon dropped with my laughter “Seriously though, don’t let that guy get to you - he’s mean”

“I never would’ve guessed” I hummed sarcastically, sighing as I watched the moon rise higher in the night sky “So this Loki character… you think he’ll come after you?”

“I know he will” I looked at Stark as he managed a classic Stark smirk “I was the one to blow up his army after all” I laughed slightly

“Really? You gave the final blow huh?” he nodded, a sense of pride welling in his eyes. I chuckled “Good job, we wouldn’t have met otherwise” he sobered a bit at that, and I smiled “Seriously though, thanks for everything”

“Don’t mention it” he hummed with a smile, standing up and downing his drink “I’ll see you in the morning I guess”

“See you… Dad” he waited a moment once I’d said that last work, and I could’ve sworn I saw his lips twitch into a smile before he left and shut the door. At least I’d have one family figure left after all of this

 

***

“I officially hate paperwork” I groaned, lounging back on one of Pepper’s office chairs as she laughed softly “It’s so boring! And complicated”

“I’m guessing you’re more of a hands on sort of person then” I nodded in response, earning a hum from her “Well I suppose you could as Tony to let you help in the lab”

“Me? Help Iron Man in the lab? Are you serious?” I raised an eyebrow in disbelief as she nodded “If I were him, I wouldn’t let anyone near those suits!”

“I’m sure he’d make an exception-”

“An exception regarding what?” Talk about timing. Dad walked in as Pepper reclined in her office chair, the large window behind her showing the cityscape below the tower “Well?”

“I was just suggesting, since Jasmine isn’t particularly fond of paperwork, she could help you down in the lab--” Pepper was immediately interrupted

“Wait what?!” I made a ‘I told you so’ look toward Pepper, causing her to roll her eyes in response. The two began to ‘heatedly discuss’ the topic, forgetting I was lounging on one of the chairs right next to them. I sighed loudly to get their attention, both of their heated gazes snapping over to me as I raised an eyebrow

“You two need a chill pill” I commented, earning mildly irritated looks from the both of them “Anyway, was there an actual reason behind you coming in here, or were you just eavesdropping?”

“Oh right” he hummed, clearly having been reminded by my question “So that old man you met up with for that meeting a few weeks ago? He’s invited us to a charity event - he wants The Avengers there to inspire people to donate” he’d made a wild hand gesture to emphasise the ‘jazz’ of the event, and I looked at him in amusement “and obviously, we can’t exactly leave you two behind”

“Well leaving your fiance behind would be rude” I commented pointed, earning a nod of appreciation from Pepper “But why do I have to go? Didn’t Fury specifically say ‘no media’?”

“Yeah… but I’m pretty sure he’d be more p*ssed if I left you here on your own with no protection” he shrugged, and I raised an eyebrow “Plus, the world’s gonna find out eventually!”

“That’s not the point Tony, we’re trying to keep this low-key. If the media find out, the internet will explode!” Pepper chided, earning a whine from her boyfriend. She raised her eyebrow, giving him the signature look dad spoke about when we first met. “I don’t think this is a good idea!”

“Look, we just, won’t make it obvious? Alright? She can stick with Capsicle! Or Legolas!” Tony tried to defend himself

“Hey, I’m not objecting to that” I raised my hands in mock defence, earning a small laugh from Pepper and a pointed look from my dad

“Don’t get any ideas”

“You said it, not me!” I huffed, mock pouting and shooting him a smirk. He rolled his eyes, sitting on one of the other chairs in the room “So wait, charity gala’s mean dresses, right?” he nodded, an evil grin crossing my face as he groaned “So I get to go shopping?!”

“Unless you already have a dress?” he asked hopefully, and Pepper scoffed

“Nu-uh. She’s going shopping. I’ll take us in an hour” it didn’t take much to get Pepper involved apparently “Natasha can join us”

“Something tells me she’s not gonna be as happy as you think about that”


	5. Evil Green Dude?

“This is literally the fifteenth store” Natasha deadpanned, clearly bored as she stood with her bag. She’d gotten her dress at the second store, Pepper had hers in the tenth, and I was still going at fifteen. I have to say, I was getting bored too - but Pepper was absolutely determined to make sure I had the perfect dress for this party. Even though I was supposed to be low-key.

“I know I know, but there’s only two more stores on the street anyway!” Pepper insisted as I went through the rack of dresses. I was already dressed up in leggings and a jumper, accompanied with tight, duel braids over my shoulders. (polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210438740) The outfit had caused me to get quite warm, and my feet were beginning to hurt painfully.

“Look Pepper, I could just order online or something--”

“No way! We’re finding you a dress before this day is up! Understood?” I blinked, shrugging before mockingly saluting her. I earned an amused look from Natasha as Pepper began to rummage through the racks

“She’s scary when she wants to be” I muttered, running a hand over my braided, brunette locks. Natasha chuckled, her short red hair bouncing as she turned her head to look at me

“Most women are” she shrugged, and I pointed at her with a smirk

“I like you” I stated simply, earning a smirk in return. We could both tell we were going to get along just fine. I chuckled as Pepper continued to filter through the dresses, determination in her gaze. “So, what’s it like? Being a secret agent?” she shrugged with a raised brow

“Annoying sometimes, fun at other times - it’s all about balancing I suppose” she mused, looking at me with an interested look “I suppose it can’t be much worse than being a waitress” I groaned at the memory of my hot-headed boss

“Oh you have no idea” we both chuckled together, a smile on my face. I felt incredibly at ease with these two, which was a nice change. I hadn’t noticed, but most of the team put me on edge. If it wasn’t Steve and dad’s arguments, it was Bruce’s silent stares and Clint’s impassive glances that sent a shiver down my spine. It wasn’t quite as nice as most of the fangirls would appreciate in my position. These were people with cold, and unfortunate pasts that they were all running from. Some were consumed by it, some refused to believe it was even there to begin with. It created a field of tension that just made you want to squirm. Natasha bottled it up and composed herself a lot better than the others, and Pepper was the breath of fresh air for everyone. It was nice to escape it all. I was about to say something, just to break the silence that had fallen over us, when somebody beat me to it

“Enjoying yourself I see, Drakov’s daughter” Natasha froze, her eyes mildly wide as the smooth voice hummed. It was like honey coated knives. Smooth and tempting, but could easily kill. I looked at her in confusion, turning around to face the newcomer. My jaw dropped open

“Holy sh*t it’s the evil green dude?” I had no idea I’d said that outloud until his piercing green gaze fell onto me. I felt a shiver wiggle down my spine just at the look, his sharp jawline and cheekbones easily drawing my attention. Inky black hair, black, gold and green armour - there was no doubt this guy was the escapee Loki.

“And who might you be? A friend of this mewling quim?” I raised a brow at that one, crossing my arms as Natasha slowly turned around

“Hey, don’t insult people, it’s rude. Only I get to insult people” I sassed, earning an amused look. Natasha didn’t want to draw her gun out in public, knowing it would cause the store to go into a panic, but she had her hand in her jacket, waiting for his next move like a hawk.

“Is that so?” he mused, smirking “However, you did avoid my question. Who are you?”

“Miss None-of-your-damned-business, that’s who” I rolled my eyes boredly, a mildly irritated flash occurring in his eyes. He disguised it well behind his smirk

“You’re under arrest Loki” Natasha spoke up, her voice icy cold. I looked between her and Loki. He was still smirking - damn that was a nice smirk

“I don’t see any handcuffs” he commented, earning a glare in response. He chuckled deeply, a glowing blue scepter materialising in his hands as I winced

“Oh sh*t” I muttered, just about managing to jump out of the way as he fired the scepter at us. The cold energy of the staff made my skin tingle as I hit the floor with a wince, already feeling the bruises forming as I scrambled to my feet. Natasha had rolled skillfully out the way, and had situated herself behind a pillar. Her gun had some how managed to skid across the room, and was no-where near her position. Loki shot another bolt at Natasha, forcing her to shrink behind the pillar again with a huff

“Today, you die” he laughed, smirking coldly as I looked between him and my newest friend. I have a dress to buy, I’m tired, and I really want a cup of coffee. Here goes nothing. I managed to crawl past one of the overturned sofas as people sprinted out of the shop in a flurry of screams, Natasha barely keeping in cover as Loki began to advance. Pepper was no-where in sight, which I was thankful for, and my blue eyes were set on the pistol ahead of me. I had just about reached it when I realised there was a shadow looming over my form. I paled, looking over my shoulder to see Loki smirking down at me “Hello again”

“Urgh” I grumbled, glancing around and grabbing the simple metal chair and throwing it at him. He seemed surprised I’d even tried to attack him, stumbling back and giving me enough time to grab the pistol and throw it over to Natasha. She snatched it up, and immediately fired at Loki’s form. He cursed in some other-worldly language, before suddenly disappearing from sight without another word, leaving me to fight back my adrenaline. I looked over to Natasha with a wide gaze, panting as she lowered her gun. She quickly came to my side, scanning over my form with worry in her eyes

“Are you alright?” she questioned, and I nodded numbly, shakily pointing to one of the dresses which had fallen on the floor in the struggle

“I like that dress. Let’s get that one so we can go home” I spoke rather quickly, rubbing my head as she smiled with a slight huff. With a quick tug, I was on my feet - wobbily from the rush as she scooped up the dress

“Let’s get back to the Tower. Fury’s gonna wanna hear this”

 

***

“So he saw her, but has no idea who she is?” Steve wanted clarification as the two girls and I relaxed on the sofas back at Stark tower. I think I deserved the break, don’t you? I just threw a chair at a God - that probably didn’t put me on Santa’s good list for this year. I internally laughed at my own joke. Natasha just nodded, rubbing her temples as The Avengers and Director Fury lounged/stood around us.

“He just went after you? None of the other civilians?” Clint questioned, his voice a lot softer than normal. Natasha was clearly close to him, and she returned the softer gaze back to him

“He targeted me directly… Although he did turn his attention to Jasmine at the last second” she explained, and I shrugged

“What can I say? My original attitude draws attention~” I heard Stark groan

“Please tell me you didn’t give him the Stark sass” I raised an eyebrow at my dad, earning half-hearted laughs from some of the team “It makes him hate us more”

“He doesn’t know I’m a Stark, so it’s fine! I can sass him without him knowing it’s Stark-induced” I grinned, earning a smirk from my dad. I think he somewhat approved. Fury rubbed his temples, returning the atmosphere to a serious one

“This means he’s making the attacks personal. None of you go out alone, it’s lucky you could actually lend a hand to Agent Romanoff in time Miss Stark” I smirked slightly

“Was that a compliment Fury dear?~” I chimed, earning another glare

“No” I pouted but let him continue “This charity gala - after all of this, are you still planning to go?”

“We made a promise, I can’t get any of you out of this one” Pepper sighed, sipping her coffee with a hum

“Then the security detail is being doubled. Be ready for anything, and don’t get drunk” immediately, Dad and I whined loudly, complaining. I saw Steve facepalm in the corner of my eye, but Fury shot the two of us a heated glare “Enough. If you’re intoxicated, you’re an easier target”

“I won’t get that drunk…” I lied, though I’m pretty sure I saw Pepper give me a disbelieving look. She knew I’d get stupidly drunk if I could. I hummed innocently as the others went back to their conversation

“When is the gala?”

“In two days” Steve filled in, humming “I believe Miss Wilson-- I mean Miss Stark is coming with me?” Fury nodded, making me grin. I fist-pumped the air

“Yay for jawlines!” Pepper stifled a laugh as I smirked at Steve’s blushing cheeks “Aww, he turned red again” his blush increased by a tenfold. The group chuckled at this, even Fury cracking a slight smile. “Anyway, I’m totally okay with that”

“Good, because it’s not changing” Fury told me pointedly, and I shrugged, sipping my drink as they continued to discuss the event. I wonder if tall, dark and green would turn up to the charity gala? I guess we’d find out pretty soon, and I’m not sure whether I was dreading it, or waiting in anticipation.


	6. Chivalry isn't Dead! Yay!

(polyvore.com/low-key/set?id=210445268) I felt rich. To put it bluntly. I loved the dress I’d picked up from the rubble for one reason - it was green. A beautiful rich green, like the forest highlands in Scotland. I smiled, looking down on the floor length, gleaming gown, examining the slit in the dress that allowed my long legs to be seen, along with the nice heels I’d borrowed from Natasha. I was currently using the en-suite bathroom I’d been gifted with, finally watching my nails dry in their sparkling green. With a smile, I examined the dark eyeshadow and pale lipstick I’d applied to my face, satisfied completely. My gaze faltered. If I’d had the ginger hair, I would’ve looked exactly like my mother. Relatively subtle, but high, cheekbones and gentle jawline. Pale skin with a smattering of freckles across my nose and cheeks, even if this was mostly disguised by foundation. I looked down with my blue eyes, sighing quietly at the memory

“Mind if I come in?” I blinked, looking at the door to see Natasha. She smiled, dressed in a stunning one-shoulder, gold, knee length gown, and similar black heels to my own (polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210472473). Her hair was in curls over her shoulders, having grown out quite a bit since the attack on New York.

“Sure, you can help with my hair” I offered a smirk, though my voice was mildly softer than normal. If she noticed, she didn’t say anything, walking over quietly and looking at my curly brown hair in the mirror. “I have no idea what to do with it”

“Hmm” she examined my appearance, before twisting my hair into a pretty half-up half-down style, fluffing up my curls over my bare shoulders with a smile “Simple is effective sometimes”

“I can see” I chuckled quietly, letting out a deep breath and allowing my smile to drop. “Natasha-”

“You can call me Nat, Jasmine” she assured me, offering me a smile. I appreciated the fact we’d got onto nickname worthey terms “I’m surprised I haven’t got a nickname regarding my jawline”

“Oh I was working on it, don’t you worry” I grinned “Although I was more aiming for your hair. I love the colour” I hummed in thought, earning a chuckle from Nat. She looked at herself in the mirror with a sigh

“I hate these parties. Dresses are incredibly inconvenient in a fight” she muttered, and I looked down on myself

“Considering I can just about walk and look awesome, I can only imagine how much I’d look like a potato if I was fighting” I blinked “Well, a very green, dashing potato”

“You are a lot like Stark you know” my grin faltered slightly, and I sighed

“So I’ve heard… Mum used to say that a lot. Apparently sarcasm is in the genes” I looked at myself in the mirror again. She watched me as I did so quietly “She would’ve loved this. Being able to see him again…” I looked down

“Something tells me that she’s just happy you and your dad are getting along so well” Nat’s voice was soft, though it’s obvious she wasn’t entirely an expert on comforting people. I appreciated the effort “And the fact you’re not on your own”

“I don’t think she counted on Uncle David leaving to be honest” I sighed, glancing at her “he left back for Scotland the day after the funeral” she frowned slightly. I couldn’t tell whether it was confusion or anger at the situation. I felt like I needed to elaborate “He didn’t really want to be around me anymore”

“Why-” she began, but we were both interrupted

“Ladies, I think you two are needed in the living room” Clint had spoken, leaning on the doorframe as we both looked over at him. He was dressed in a suit, bow tie and everything. I grinnned

“Jawline as sharp as ever Legolas~” I chimed, earning a chuckle. He didn’t seem to get irritated with the nickname like he did with my dad.

“You really like jawlines, don’t you” he mused, standing straight again as Nat shot me an amused look

“Hey, I think it completes the look. If your accuracy is as sharp as your jawline with those arrows, hot damn the enemy should be screaming!”

“Very funny” I grinned, standing up from my seat and patting down my dress. Nat stood with me, about the same height as I was in heels, so that was nice. We followed Clint into the living room, and I realised I’d just had a non-impassive conversation with the guy. That made me smile a lot more. I was starting to feel a lot more at home with these lot. I walked into the room, seeing Pepper in her navy blue, dazzling gown (polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210472749) with her hair up in a tight, low bun. She smiled in a motherly fashion toward me, leaning on Tony’s side as he kept his arm wrapped around her. He grinned at me, already having started on his bourbon

“You look like a proper Stark now Jasmine” I chuckled, twirling mockingly as he returned my laugh

“I’ll take that as a compliment” I teased, a small laugh echoing around the room. I suddenly realised there was a new addition to the room “Oooh it’s tall, blonde and muscled!” I grinned widely, the blonde Asgardian looking very confused beside the Captain. I walked over to him, poking his muscles with a grin and looking over to Pepper. I gave her a thumbs up, causing her to facepalm. I had no shame.

“So this is Lady Stark?” his voice was incredibly loud, and for once, loud people didn’t annoy me. He took my hand in his, and kissed the back of it “A pleasure to meet you, Lady Stark”

“Chivalry is not dead! Yay!” I chuckled, grinning at him “Jasmine’s fine Thor, nice to meet you too” he nodded, releasing my hand as I linked arms with Steve. He had a minor blush on my face from the action “I believe you’re my date tonight~”

“Protection” he corrected, earning a pout from me. Pepper chuckled, and Tony glanced at Steve with a silent exchange. I had no idea what that was about, but it was hopefully dad instinct. I hummed

“So? When we leaving? I’m starving” I heard a collective laugh from the group again, before we all exited the tower and got into our cars. Well, limousines that had been provided by dad anyways. I was really beginning to enjoy the rich status I’d been gifted with…

 

***

 

I was walking around the party with a glass of champagne in my hands, a permanent smile on my face. I was enjoying this probably more than anyone else in the room. I had my arm linked with Steve, carrying the conversations easily when the Captain became uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to this setting, and it was painfully obvious. Neither was I, however I was easily adaptable. I smiled as the elderly gentleman who was running the event began to speak

“And who might you be my dear?” he questioned after finishing a topic with Steve. The Captain glanced at me as I smiled

“I’m Steve’s date, also Miss Pott’s intern” I explained innocently, a blush crossing the captain’s face as I chuckled “He’s too embarrassed to admit it though”

“Nonsense! He’s lucky to have you Miss…?”

“Wilson” I filled in with a smile “And thank you very much Sir”

“Anytime dear. What brought you two together then?” oh, he actually thought we were a couple. This’ll be interesting

“The Captain bumped into me on my first day - I spilt coffee on him; long story” I lied innocently, earning a laugh from the man before us. Either I was an excellent liar, or he was gullible. Steve was still blushing, which amused me to no end “Anyway, we got talking - he needed a date for this fantastic party” flattery will get me far, so it seems “and here we are”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here Miss Wilson” he returned my smile, and I nodded with a hum “Well, please help yourself to food and drink - the speeches will be soon”

“Thank you very much sir” I allowed my smile to turn to a smirk once he’d disappeared “That blush suits you Captain”

“As does lying for you” I raised a brow

“How cruel. I just covered for myself and you just so happened to inspire my moment” I hummed innocently, earning a chuckle from the Captain

“Alright, alright” he gave in, and I smirked more “I presume you’re hungry?”

“Always my dear Captain; I am always hungry” I huffed, pouting “You should know this by now” he just laughed in response, and began to guide me toward the table - however we were stopped by another elderly man - only this time he was dressed in his army gear

“Hello Captain America” he greeted in a gruff voice, already having gotten the Captain’s full attention with all the medals he’d won “It’s been a long time”

“I’m sorry, my memory isn’t the greatest” the Captain said awkwardly, the man before us laughing quietly

“I was a private in the training camp? Private Ryan?” a look of recognition flashed through Steve’s eyes, a genuine smile coming onto his lips as they began to exchange conversation about the good old days. My mind, however, was with my stomach. I could see the food on the table nearby basically calling my name, and I was determined to get there

“I’ll leave you two to catch up” I smiled, looking between them before slipping my arm from Steve’s. He resisted a frown, knowing we weren’t supposed to actually leave each other’s side all night, but I was hungry and he was happy - I needed food and he needed to talk. It wasn’t going to work “I’ll be at the food table”

“Alright…” he reluctantly agreed, just so it wouldn’t look suspicious, and watched me leave with scrutiny. I hummed to myself, walking over to the table and examining the food happily. I took a few small triangles of cucumber sandwiches onto my plate, and a few other snacks, before seating myself at a table and beginning to eat. I’d gotten about halfway through my food when someone joined me at the table. The guy was well built, with mousey coloured, stubbled hair, and swimming blue eyes. His eyes were definitely his defining feature - they looked so powerful

“And here I thought you’d never leave his side” he mused, a charming smile on his face as I raised my eyebrow. I smirked slightly, tilting my head innocently “Chase, Lewis Chase” he offered a hand out to me, and I hesitantly took it. Instead of shaking it, as I thought he would, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. Someone already used that one today mate, you’ll have to try harder than that.

“Jasmine” I said simply. Not saying my last name pointedly. I didn’t need him searching me up anytime soon. He continued to smile

“So, Jasmine. You and Mr America a thing?” he questioned. Straight to the point I see

“I’m simply his date for the evening” I shrugged, eating my food again as he examined me carefully. His eyes swam more around his pupils. Something didn’t seem quite right about the intensity of his eyes

“I see” he smiled again “So, Jasmine - how’d you even meet the Captain?” I examined him carefully. Many had asked that, but something was off about his question. I could just feel it

“I--”

“Jasmine” I blinked, looking over my shoulder to see Clint in his dashing suit - however he had his gaze narrowed on the man in front of me “Get away from him”

“Huh?” I questioned, blinking in alarm when Clint gripped my arm and tugged me closer to him. Lewis raised an eyebrow, a light smirk on his face as I looked between them in confusion “Look I get he’s creepy Legolas-”

“His eyes Jasmine, what do they remind you of?” Clint muttered coldly, and I looked back over to Lewis. His eyes seemed to swirl now as he stood up, smirking. I paled

“Loki’s staff” I muttered, realisation coming over me, and I willingly scooted closer to Clint. He pushed me behind him subtly, Lewis continuing to smirk as he pulled something out of his blazer. I looked at him in morbid confusion, realising it was a small device with a bright red button. “Wait!-” and I was suddenly deafened by a loud explosion, and blinded by a white light 


	7. Divide and Conquer

My eyes snapped open at the sound of crackling. I flinched as a sharp pain lanced its way up my wrist, my vision swaying before coming into focus. I was in a huge nest of rubble, little fires nestled here and there as the night sky was blocked out by billowing smoke. I felt numb. My dress was torn, little cuts littered my body, and I couldn’t tell whether my wrist was broken or sprained. Either way, it hurt like hell. I felt like jelly, trying to gather my senses as I coughed out the soot in my lungs. I looked around, adrenaline already pumping through my veins as I managed to scramble to my feet with these ridiculous heels

“Clint?” I coughed out, surveying the levelled landscape nervously. I felt really vulnerable, especially when I finally noticed Clint’s form. “Oh god” I managed to scramble over the rubble to his body, which was sprawled out and trapped underneath a small slab of concrete. It took every ounce of strength to move it off him, considering I had to shove it with my shoulder due to my inability to use one of my hands. “Clint! Can you hear me?” I shook his shoulder gently, though he didn’t respond. I panicked, checking his pulse, letting out a relieved sigh when I felt his heart beat hit back against the skin. I looked around the mess “Hello!? Anybody!?”

“So, we meet again Mortal” I paled drastically, turning my body around to see Loki casually walking across the rubble, flanked by at least six men in black body armour. I gritted my teeth, subtly putting myself between Clint and the God of Mischief

“So we do” I glared, a smirk crawling across his face “You sent that man on a suicide mission, what was the point?” he laughed coldly as his men began to go through the rubble, searching for survivors

“Have you ever heard of the term ‘divide and conquer?’” I frowned more at that “I’m guessing from your frown that you have” he smirked, climbing down the rubble nonchalantly as I made sure I was still keeping Clint out of his direct range. Not that it would do much. “Well it’s working perfectly”

“At the moment. It won’t take the Avengers long to recover” he scowled, trying to hide it behind a chuckle

“I don’t think the little bird will be getting up anytime soon” he mused in a honey-coated voice. He was getting closer, and I really didn’t appreciate it. “So, my dear, your name is Jasmine?”

“How did you…” I cursed “You could hear what I was saying through Lewis?”

“Smart and a good sense of style” I looked down at my green dress. It was rather obvious his favoured colour was green. I almost facepalmed, instead turning it into a minor smirk

“Don’t tell me the ‘I’m king of the world’ guy is flirting with me?” I mocked, earning his eyes to narrow. However, his amused smirk remained the same

“No” he stated simply, and very quickly did his expression go cold “So, Jasmine, do you have any worth to me? Or are you simply a useless mortal standing in the way of my kill?” I swallowed. I wasn’t stalling very well. He maintained his narrowed gaze, raising an eyebrow “well?”

“LADY STARK!” I cursed under my breath at Thor’s voice. Had no-one told him to keep my name on mute? It was obvious I’d paled drastically, Loki’s eyes blinking once before a plan seemed to formulate in his head. A wicked smirk crawled across his lips, and he aimed his scepter behind me. I ducked out of instinct as he shot it, hearing Thor grunt behind me as he was hit. I had barely moved my arms from their defensive position when I felt someone grip my upper arm.

“Hey!--” I yelped loudly as Loki yanked me to my feet, dragging me after him as I stumbled over the pieces of rubble. His cold demeanor had become amused very quickly, and I could feel dread churning in my stomach “Let go of me you big oaf!”

“Shut up Mortal” he hissed dangerously, shivers of fear travelling down my spine as he manhandled me over the rubble and to his men. One of them had Pepper over his shoulder, unconscious and bloodied as I gasped

“Pepper!” I don’t know why I called out in shock, somewhat hoping she was okay, something telling me she was at least alive if they’d bothered to pick her up “What the hell are you doing with her?!”

“Taking her hostage, what does it look like I’m doing?” Loki grunted in annoyance as I struggled

“Brother! Release them!” Thor had managed to catch up, only about ten or fifteen meters behind the assembled enemy group. I struggled more against Loki’s grip, which tightened in response. I whimpered in pain, cursing under my breath as Thor glared “They have no part in this quarrel!”

“But they have every part in it, Thor” Loki chuckled dryly, shoving me into the grip of one of his goons “As does your lady friend - Jane isn’t it?” I saw Thor’s blue eyes flash in anger “I’ll tell her you said hello”

“Why you!-” Thor had already began swinging his hammer in his rage, my eyes widening in fear as he went to throw it. Loki laughed mockingly, smirking darkly. Just as Thor released his notorious hammer, we all materialised into thin air, and I lost sight on the rubble around me.

 

***

I had been thrown in a cold, dimly lit room with caramel walls and three simple beds. With no windows and only one door, it was obvious this was not going to be easy to escape from. One of the beds were already occupied by a woman with dark brown hair, a purple bruise forming on her head. I gathered this was the girl Loki had been taunting Thor with, determining her name was Jane. I thought I recognised her, but I couldn’t quite place my finger on where - probably TV. Pepper’s dress was torn, and her head was bleeding, but other than that, she was alive. I had managed to pull her onto one of the beds with difficulty, my wrist throbbing in pain as I cleared her head-wound as best as I could. I shivered at the cold of the room, not like how the shadows haunted the corners of the room, and the flickering white light bulb above us swayed whenever someone shut a door nearby, or a car drove by whatever building we were in. I could tell I was going to hate this room already

“Huh?” I flinched, hearing a groan come from Jane on her bed, her body moving to sit up as I blinked at her. “What- Where am I?”

“A very dim, cold cell?” I offered unhelpfully, her eyes moving to meet mine as she furrowed her brows in confusion. “In perfect honesty, I have as much of an idea as you” she rubbed her head, wincing with a groan as she brushed over her bruise

“All I remember is the lights cutting out in the lab and then…”

“One of Loki’s goons grabbed you?” I filled in for her, and she frowned

“Loki? As in Thor’s brother?” she questioned, and I nodded

“Pepper and I were dragged here by him - well I say dragged, more like teleported and dumped” I mused, and she nodded in recognition “So, you’re Jane I presume? Thor’s lover I’m guessing?” she sighed with a nod, and I grinned “I don’t blame you girl, his muscles look great” she raised an eyebrow at me

“I suppose they are” she mused, not sure whether to be jealous or not

“Don’t worry, he’s not my type” I assured her, earning myself a nod

“So, what is your type, Miss Stark?” I froze, looking at the door as Loki stood there with a blank face. I didn’t even here him come in

“Did I strike a nerve?” I turned the question on him, shooting him a glare as he narrowed his eyes. Jane looked at me like I was nuts. I probably was.

“No, now you’re going to answer my question” Loki demanded, walking over to loom over me as I sat on Pepper’s bed next to her. I swallowed slightly at the daunting figure “You’re not the Man of Iron’s lover - so what are you?” I almost grinned. He wasn't sure “Cousin? Sister? Daughter?” I kept my mouth shut at this “What? No sarcastic comment this time?”

“Not giving you an answer is more amusing in this case” I replied with a shrug. Loki scowled. It was obvious my defiance p*ssed him off. I yelped as I felt his hand latch around my throat, pinning me up against the wall as the air was cut off from my lungs. I gasped for air, scratching at the hand around my throat desperately as my lungs began to ache

“Answer the question mortal. What are you to him?” Loki growled through gritted teeth, Jane getting up in alarm at the change in pace. She was about to come to my side, when Loki used his other hand to shove her back onto her bed. She squeaked loudly as I continued to scrape desperately for air. “ANSWER ME!”

“She’s his daughter!” I was too busy gasping for air to curse Pepper, who had woken up during the small space of time that he’d been in here. I clawed at his grip as my vision began to be polluted with dark spots. “Let her go!” I winced loudly, heaving in what air I could when he suddenly dropped me. I was on my knees in front of him, panting heavily, unable to see his expression at this moment as he stood over me

“Excellent” he mused, his voice back to its dark, honey coated humour. I managed to glare up at him, holding my wrist to my chest as I continued to pant, relishing in the oxygen pouring into my lungs. He smirked down at me “This day just keeps getting better and better”


	8. An Example

“I preferred my tattered dress” I grumbled. Loki had sent us three dresses through his goons, and I wasn’t sure whether he was trying to make us look presentable or appetizing. All of our dresses were tight fitting, and short - in fact, none of them exceeded past the mid-thigh range, meaning our cuts and bruises would be visible on the legs. Jane’s dress was a mustard yellow turtleneck, Pepper’s a tight lacy red cocktail dress, and mine a tight green wrap dress (polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=6003503). Our wounds were painstakingly obvious - Pepper and Jane’s head wounds large and, in Pepper’s case, bloodied - and my wrist had turned purple. It hurt like hell. No-one had bothered to bandage the wounds, but I suppose we didn’t get that treatment in captivity.

“Same…” Jane muttered, managing to slip the yellow dress over her form

“I feel awkward” Pepper muttered. She’d been really quiet since her outburst, realising that telling Loki was in no-one’s best interest. I wasn’t mad at her though, I’m glad she’d spoken up for me - I valued my life at the moment. I examined her dress

“I’m not surprised” I sighed, examining the sheer lacy patterns “Yours is the most revealing”

“I noticed, however yours is the shortest” she frowned slightly as I finally managed to get into the dress, considering I was one hand short. I sighed, grumbling

“The only reason I’m even in this dress is ‘cause those goons threatened to dress us themselves” I shivered in disgust. No doubt it was Loki’s orders though, so I didn’t necessarily hold it against them. Much. “Why do we even need to change into these things?”

“Because I’m going to show you off to the Avengers” I jumped, spinning around and cursing when I realised Loki had snuck up on me again. I glared

“And we need to be in dresses because?” he smirked, walking up to my form as I continued to frown. He tilted my chin up to meet his eyes, and I continued to glare defiantly as he did so. He examined my face for a moment before humming

“So I can show them exactly what they’re missing” he shrugged, gripping my upper arm as two of his goons flanked up behind him “Grab the other two” I frowned as he yanked me out of the room, holding my bruised wrist to my chest as I walked obediently in front of him. If I struggled, the dress would’ve ridden up a little too far for comfort. We were dragged along caramel corridors, the same swinging white light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, a thick forest outside the narrow windows as we eventually navigated our way through the maze. There were no exits on this route, and knowing Loki, he intended to make sure we had no idea how to escape. I winced as he dragged me into a bright room. Men moved around here and there, but a white sheet had been set up against one of the walls and floor around it. Loki guided me over to the three chairs he’d set up there, pushing me into the one in the center and stepping back as two of his goons brought down the straps around my wrists and ankles. I hissed in pain when they touched my wrist, the swirling eyes of the goon turning to his master

“Sir, the prisoner’s wrist looks broken, it may need a bandage” he explained, but Loki just waved him off. ‘Wow, thanks for nothing a*shole’. I thought in my head, frowning as he shot me a death glare

“You can read minds now?” I questioned in disbelief as Pepper and Jane were strapped in their own chairs beside me. Loki hummed, smirking

‘Yes, I can. Now be quiet, or I’ll make sure you’re my example to those irritating heroes’ he hissed in my mind, earning a wince from me. I shot him a defiant glare

“No, I won’t shut up” I replied verbally, glaring heatedly as he narrowed his gaze. He gestured to his goons, who walked over to the three of us. I tried to complain when they wrapped bits of material around our mouths to gag us, unable to struggle due to the pain lancing up my arms. I started thinking insults in my head, just to piss him off, but he seemed to be ignoring me - which was more annoying in the long run. I huffed behind my gag as the goons set up the recording device, Loki moving to stand behind us as they brought down a projector screen. I glanced at Pepper, who looked a bit jumpy under threat from the God of Mischief.

“It’s ready sir” one of the goons alerted, confusing me

“Send the message then” Loki deadpanned, waiting until the projector screen flashed up a live video from the Stark tower. I was just relieved to see they’d all survived, even if they did look battered and bruised with bandages littered over their bodies. Except Thor, who just looked emotionally damaged. Dad was most obviously the worst off of the group - he looked drunk beyond belief, and had a bandage around his head and his arm in a sling. As soon as he saw Pepper and (I hope) my position, his brown eyes went livid. Thor was angry as well, but more torn apart than anything. Clint remained impassively p*ssed with Bruce and Natasha, but Steve was openly glaring at Loki - who just smiled in the wake of his enemies’ misery. “Hello Earth’s ‘mightiest heroes’”

“Brother stop this nonsense!” Thor boomed, cutting straight to the point “Let them go! This quarrel--” I flinched at the sound of the sickening slap as Loki backhanded Jane. Hard. I heard her let out a sob behind the gag as Thor’s voice drowned out in shock. Loki gave Thor a fake smile

“How many times must I tell you Thor? I’m not your brother” he sounded like a mother telling off her child - but more with a sick and twisted amusement. I gritted my teeth behind the gag as Jane kept her face away from the camera. Loki grabbed her hair when she didn’t move, yanking it to face the camera as Thor looked at her with a pained expression “Now now love, don’t take your eyes of Thor, or I’ll have to hit you again, understood?” she shakily nodded her head, eyes glossy as I glared at Loki. He shot me an amused look before returning his attention to the screen “So, Man of Iron - I had no idea you were a father” Tony paled, and I swallowed slightly. Loki’s large hands came to rest solidly on my shoulders, leaning down to my ear and humming “I have to say, I would’ve thought your spawn would be less appetizing than this”

“Get your hands off her” Dad was about to advance on the camera, but Steve gripped his arm to restrain him. Loki liked that reaction apparently, opting for running his nose against my jawline with a satisfied hum. I tried to move my head away from him, but his fingers ran through my hair and gripped it harshly. I winced openly in pain as he pecked the skin of my neck, a new level of fear settling in my stomach. I could tell that my fear was obvious, because even Steve’s glare faltered in his anger.

“Loki, stop this” Fury had perked up from his perch, coming into the camera's view as the God smirked in amusement. He straightened himself up, giving me room to breathe as I swallowed again “There’s no point in harming them”

“Oh isn’t there?” he questioned, releasing my hair roughly and allowing me to move my head away from him. I did not like the feeling of those cold lips against my neck. Not one bit. He’d moved onto Pepper now, who was already shaking, flinching obviously when Loki ran his hand over her shoulder and up her neck. She closed her eyes, most likely praying this was all a nightmare in her head, Dad’s fists clenching in even more rage as he taunted him “But there is so many reasons why I should” Loki smirked tauntingly “Revenge is sweet after all”

“Just let them go” Tony was on the verge of begging. Even I could see that. And Loki was relishing in it

“Perhaps” he mused, moving back toward me as I tensed up again. I swallowed thickly as he started massaging my shoulders, locking eyes with my dad as he watched Loki’s taunts. He shot me a look that just said ‘hang in there’, but at this point, I was way too tense to process that. “Maybe I’ll consider it, if you bow before me and lay down your arms”

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Steve muttered angrily, glaring at Loki “You know we can’t do that!”

“Then your women are mine” Loki drew a knife, making all three of us freeze. He loved our reactions, gripping my hair again and pulling my head back. I was staring at the ceiling, having a clear view of Loki’s jaw line and expression as he smirked devilishly at the camera. I swallowed again as I felt the cold of the knife against my throat “And I’m going to do much worse than kill them Stark” I paled as Loki’s smirk widened at whatever reaction he was getting out of them “I’ll give you some time to convince them, Thor. I’m sure you will… considering the circumstances”

“Don’t you dare hurt them brother-” I heard Thor pipe up, but it was already too late. I heard the camera being cut off, and Loki released the grip on my hair, removing the knife from my neck and allowing the three of us to untense.

“Take the back to their cell. Except this one” I paled as I felt his hand on my shoulder “She and I are going to have a talk about… respect for their king” Oh sh*t.


	9. Strangled Ties

I was still strapped in my seat as Pepper and Jane were dragged off un-gracefully out of the room and back toward the prison we’d been thrown into before. I felt a lot more on edge when alone, feeling Loki’s shadow over me as he circled me in a glaring silence. His workers bustled around the room around us, clearly set on their jobs as I was left to fend for myself. They were all blindly loyal to the guy, it wasn’t like I was going to get much in the way of defence. He examined me from head to toe, making me squirm under the scrutiny - and therefore wince when another lance of pain shot up my arm. The amusement was clear on his face, so much so, he allowed it to grace me with a smirk. I glared at him as he walked over, tilting my chin up to look at him

“Now, if you’re good and respectful, I’ll consider having you and your little friends patched up” he offered, a mocking tone to his voice that made me really want to spite him. I swallowed my pride though - I knew the others needed medical attention, and so did my wrist. He smirked, reading my thoughts as I narrowed my eyes

‘Get out of my head’ I grumbled, earning a snicker from his form. Urgh. He leant down to my level all of a sudden, making me recoil my head away from him in alarm. What is he doing? I ended up having to tilt my chin even higher to avoid him, giving him direct access to my neck. I felt his breath against it, my body tensing up at the feeling, flinching as I felt him kiss the skin again.

‘Now, Jasmine’ I could feel him clawing his way through my head as he pecked my neck, a mildly strangled whimper falling from my gagged mouth ‘If I hear one more insult come from your lips, or even your thoughts, I’ll make good on my threat to your father’ I paled even more at his next words ‘I’ll do much worse than kill you’

 

***

 

I had stumbled back into the cell after that little threat, and the medics had followed a few minutes later and patched us all up. Jane didn’t have any bandages, her bruise needed air, but Pepper had a large bandage around her head, and a few large band-aids on her arms and legs. I had a large bandage around my wrist and forearm, with several bandaids littered here and there on my body - however, one mark had been ordered to be left alone. That, specifically being, the hickey that Loki had left on my neck. Just to remind me of his threat. As soon as the doctors had left, Pepper was by my side and wrapping me up in a hug. She’d seen the mark on my neck, and had noticed my mildly shaken expression

“He didn’t go further than the mark, did he?” she questioned quietly, Jane sitting herself on the bed next to mine so she could join the conversation. I shook my head, calming my breathing as she kept her arms around me

“Nah, it was just a warning…” I muttered, rubbing the mark subconsciously as Jane shifted. She was still upset about the slap, and her cheek was starting to match the bruise around her eye

“Do you think they’ll find us before he goes… too far?” she wasn’t just referring to herself and her own injuries, that was obvious enough. All of us knew just how much danger we were in after that video call, and none of it was in our own control. If the Avengers slipped up, or Loki got annoyed, we were screwed

“Yeah, I do” I shook Pepper off as they both looked at me, offering them a smile “and if they don’t it’ll be our job to kick some ass”

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll be doing that in these dresses” Pepper tried to lighten the mood, though falling down at the end “he made sure they were impractical, didn’t he?”

“Hey hey hey, if there’s one thing I learned from Nat, it’s that a girl can use her assets to get out of any situation” I offered them a slight smirk “And a dress never stops her - yeah it makes it difficult, but it doesn’t stop her!”

“You look up to her a lot” Pepper chuckled “I’m not sure that’s a good thing in some cases”

“Hey, she’s a good role model! She told me how this one guy decided to grope her at this club when she was on a mission for Fury, and she choked him to death with his own tie!” I looked way too excited when I told them this, Pepper rubbing her temples and Jane raising an eyebrow

“Minus the killing part, I like this chick” she chuckled, and I laughed softly

“She’s great; she said she’d teach me how to take down a guy twice my size if I stick around” I chuckled “It would certainly have helped a bit sooner I think”

“Yeah, probably” Jane laughed, and Pepper smiled. I grinned, realising I was lightening the mood, and was incredibly happy about it. Well up until--

“Stop with that incessant laughter!” Loki demanded, appearing out of thin air and making the other two jump. I tensed, but I just gave him a bored look. Well, as long as I keep the attention off the other two, their wounds will heal enough that we could start thinking of escape routes. I made sure not to dwell on this incase he tried to read my mind again “You’re disturbing my slaves”

“Sorry, we were just making the best of the boring cell you stuck us in” I drawled, seeing his green eyes narrow on me dangerously, before his expression twisted into a smirk

“If you want to complain, I’m sure you can stay in my quarters instead. There’s much more to do in there” I knew the threat was in that, and I could feel my body pale at the thought. I gave him a fake smile

“I doubt your room would offer anything better than this cell” I replied hastily, earning a raised brow from him “And I prefer their company to yours”

“I’m sure that’ll change with time, love” I scowled at the pet name

“Nicknames are my thing, don’t steal my things” I whined, glaring at him as his smirk widened. I had no idea what Jane and Pepper’s reactions to this was

“I’ve been using nicknames a lot longer than you have, love” Loki’s green eyes twinkled with mischief as he spoke, his smirk incredibly handsome- I mean evil. He hummed in amusement “Although I have to say, ‘hot green guy’ wasn’t something I’d heard before” I went red with anger. He’d gone through my memories.

“I told you to stay out my head!” I hissed through gritted teeth, and he continued to smirk - this time raising his eyebrow with a disinterested look

“Why would I listen to a pathetic mortal? I’m a King - a God amongst men!” his smirk turned instantly to a glare “A mewling quim can’t order me around!”

“Your insults aren’t very original honey” I drawled, and his anger vanished almost instantly into a questioning look “If you’re giving me a pet name, you’re getting one too. I aint losing a battle of nicknames to the likes you” an irritated spark ignited in those green orbs

“If you continue to interrupt my slaves, I’ll have you separated” he warned, locking eyes with me “And you will be staying with me, so I can make sure that mouth of yours remains shut”

“Duly noted” I mocked his accent, earning another glare before he vanished into thin air again. I looked back at the girls, who were staring at me like I was beyond the point of sane “What? He was annoying me”

“Just be careful Jasmine” Pepper warned gently, and I nodded. I was gonna get these two out of here, and kick his ass whilst I was at it


	10. Damsel in Distress? Nu-Uh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dark Themes

“Jasmine…” Jane hissed at me. I was doing something stupid. That was obvious enough, but I was done with being threatened by the likes of Loki. I’d stolen a pin off one of the labcoats of the doctors who came to re-dress my wounds, and was now picking the lock of the cell door. Well I say picking the lock, I was trying to pick the lock. I’d never done it before, and it was a lot harder than it looked

“Shh! Someone’ll hear you” I muttered under my breath. I twisted the pin for the millionth time, before cussing under my breath “Dammit, I almost had it that time!”

“Just get back to bed Jazz” Pepper had given me a nickname when she found out how much my mum and I loved jazz music. She looked around nervously “He might come back”

“And? I’m not sitting here and waiting for someone to save me. I’m not a damsel in distress, and we’re getting out of here” I grumbled, twisting the pin another time and hearing a soft click from the door. My eyes widened “I did it!” I was whispering, I looked at them with a grin as they exchanged looks. “Come on!”

“I’m not sure this is a good idea…” Jane muttered, slowly getting out of the covers and slipping her flats on as Pepper followed. I slowly pulled the door enough for me to examine the hallway, seeing the darkness of the night sky outside, and the void of life a signal that the coast was clear. For now. They crept over to my form as I opened the door even more, thankful that it didn’t creak

“Everyone stay close…” Pepper muttered, before following me out of the threshold. I walked down the corridor, careful to make sure my steps were almost silent, thankful that we hadn’t been given heels to wear instead of flats. I felt cold shivers travelling down my spine, the shadows crisp in comparison to the dull lighting. I peeked inside the main room that we’d been brought to before through the windows in the doors, seeing it completely empty, and cautiously opening it. There was a minor creak, but nothing loud enough to be heard, even if it did make us freeze up immediately. Soon enough, we pushed past the initial nerves and slid into the room, careful to examine all the corners of the room for any security. Pepper and Jane went to look at each of the three doors to work out which one was an exit, whereas I went over to the planning desks. I examined all of the schematics, confusion littering my face at the various pins pushed into the maps on the walls and tables. What was he planning?

“Guys… I think this is the exit” Jane whispered from one of the far doors, and I looked up, hope in my eyes. She offered me a smile as I looked over to Pepper. She’d frozen, looking directly at me as a sense of dread filled my gut. I felt a cold breath against my neck, as the presence behind me became darker

“Trying to escape I see” the voice was painfully calm, the honey coated whisper in my ear making all colour drain from my face. I shot Pepper and Jane one look, and all it said was ‘Run’. I tried to spin around to punch his incredible jawline, but Loki was faster. He shoved me forward and pinned me front down against the table, leaning over me with a growl as Pepper and Jane bolted for the exit. Loki drew his knife immediately, lifting my head off the table by my hair and putting his knife to my neck. A strangled gasp of pain left my mouth as they both froze in their tracks, looking at my form from the exit. Loki was glaring at them, absolutely livid. “Get back in here. Now” he ordered, both of them hesitating. I cursed

“Don’t you dare! You run!” I growled out, wincing loudly as the pain of his grip increased. I gasped out in pain “You f*cking run dammit! Get help!”

“I will slit her throat if you run out that door” I gritted my teeth, cursing him internally

“He’s gonna kill us either way! JUST RUN!” Jane took the initiative, because Pepper was frozen in her tracks, and was about to run back to my side in fright. She grabbed her arm, kicked open the fire exit, and dragged Pepper out of the threshold. Loki growled loudly in anger.

“You stupid wench!” He cursed me angrily, turning me over on the table and backhanding me incredibly hard. And I mean hard. I saw white for a minute after the slap, eyes glossing over without my consent as I cried out loudly “SLAVES! BRING THEM BACK!” a dozen guards burst through the doors nearby and immediately ran out of the exit after the two of them, leaving me with the incredibly p*ssed off God. Removing the knife from my neck, he yanked me up and literally dragged me by my hair toward one of the three doors, a few tears falling from the pain as I cried out again “You’re going to regret defying me!”

“Let. Go!” I begged. Well, more like demanded through gritted teeth. I had no regrets for my sacrifice, struggling against Loki’s hold as he pushed open the double doors. They lead to an incredibly lavish bedroom, dark green walls and floors, golden cabinets and furniture, with silken green sheets and cushions. He dragged me toward the bed, and absolute dread filled me “No please--”

“Silence!” He growled out, throwing me down onto the silken sheets as pure fear wrenched in my guts. Was he going to rape me? He pinned down my wrists, scoffing in anger “Oh no, I’m not going take you” I almost sighed out in relief, but instead froze up when he bit my ear harshly “But I’m certainly going to make you feel like I have” I paled drastically. I cried out as he started to bite, suck and kiss all over my neck, ignoring my pleas as he left dark marks all over my neck and collarbone, ripping the green dress off my body and leaving me in my underwear. I couldn’t even cover myself due to him pinning my wrists and hips with his body, and I was barely containing the tears from the pain of pressure on my broken wrist.

I could feel his presence all over my body, nips and sucks beginning to feel somewhat pleasurable. I cursed him in my head, and I knew he’d heard it, as he left an especially painful hickey on my stomach. I struggled, hating myself for even considering this felt nice, feeling tears fall as he continued. I jumped out of my skin when two of the guards broke in. I looked up with my drowning blue gaze, eyes widening at the sight of a muddied Jane. Loki glared up at them, keeping me pinned at the wrists as he focused his attention onto Thor’s love.

“Where is the other one?” the guards exchanged looks nervously, gripping Jane’s arms more harshly as Loki’s green eyes narrowed “WELL?”

“She e-escaped sire…” one muttered, and his expression became scarily calm. He released my wrists, allowing me to curl into myself on the covers of the bed, shaking badly from the sheer fear. I heard Jane scream in horror, before the sound of a body hitting the floor signalled the guard’s death.

“Tie her to the chair! I want guards stationed by her permanently!” he ordered the remaining guard, who was no doubt bowing and dragging Jane out the bedroom already. I flinched when I heard the door slam, curling more into myself when I saw his shadow loom over me “You’re incredibly stupid, mortal” he was barely containing his anger as I curled up into a tighter, protective ball “You’re lucky I’m not low enough to actually take a woman against their will” I looked at him in complete confusion. But he’d threatened it to my dad and myself. He scoffed “I’m not going to let the world know that” He yanked me to him, making me whimper. Grumbling at my shaking state, he lifted me up enough to move the silken sheets from the mattress, dumping me on the bare sheets before climbing in after me. I flinched as his arms wrapped around my body, the cold making me shake more

“P-Please just let me go back t-to the cell I w-won’t try to run--” my voice was small, but his narrowed eyes was enough to make me shut up

“I want your little friend in there to believe what I was pretending to do tonight. So no, you can’t leave. Not until I address your father in the morning” I was pulled closer to him as I shook, absolutely terrified. I saw his finger glow a soft blue, pressing against my forehead and making me flinch “Calm yourself…” I instantly felt the fear drain from my body, leaving me feeling numb and cold “Now sleep…” and instantly, darkness consumed me.


	11. Never give up?

I was woken up by shifting behind me, confusion littering my expression. Wasn’t I at home? Wrapped up in my blankets waiting for the smell of bacon and eggs from mum’s breakfasts? I couldn’t feel the usual sunlight against my eyes from the stupid, unworking curtains, and I couldn’t hear the faint sound of blues playing in the room opposite mine. I didn’t feel the cool breeze from the air duct in my room, or feel the roughness of the sheets I lay in. Then it all rushed back to me. The silken sheets over my body, the arms wrapped around my waist - I froze, realising exactly where I was, wrapped up in the Earth’s most feared enemy’s arms.

“Morning love” I hesitantly opened my eyes, only to realise I was laying on top of Loki. His arms were wrapped around my torso, my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I swallowed thickly, icy blue eyes meeting peircing green. He hummed, raising an eyebrow at me as I awkwardly averted my eyes. I didn’t feel the crippling fear from what he did last night; probably because of the spell he cast on me. At least, I presume it was a spell

“Can I go back to my cell now?” my voice was minorly hoarse from crying, but that didn’t stop me from speaking

“Nope, I want your father to know the consequences of his little girlfriend running off” I shivered in fear as he sat up, forcing me to do so with him. I swallowed as he hummed, tilting my chin up to look at him again as I tried to move my head away. He held it in place, smirking at the fear swimming in my eyes “Where’s all your defiance gone? Did I really scare it out of you love?” he seemed to like that idea, so I narrowed my eyes. No way was I giving in to this

“No, it just went on holiday for a while. It came back two seconds ago” I replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes in annoyance

“It’s a shame, I had high hopes” I was about to retort, but he made our legs swing over the side of the bed and stood up, keeping his arms around me. My voice drowned out when I realised I was still in my underwear.

“Can I have some clothes?” I questioned quiety. My voice still hurt, and that small spurt of sarcasm took a lot of effort. He smirked, shaking his head and making me pale “Why not?”

“So they can see everything” he hummed, before dragging me out of the room. I ducked my head in embarrassment as I felt the slaves stare at my form, Jane looking at me in horror as Loki dragged me over to the chair. Everyone really believed he’d raped me. I kinda found myself feeling somewhat bad for him - everyone just assumed he was fully capable of becoming the lowest of the low. Then I remembered why I hated the guy, and my sympathy evaporated. I felt Loki’s grip increase slightly. Sh*t, I forgot he could read my thoughts. I kept my head down, wincing as he strapped me in the chair and gagged me himself. He looked at the goons, of which were all staring at me, with a dead look “Well? Prepare the video!”

“Yes sire!” they all exclaimed, rushing about to prepare everything as I hesitantly raised my eyes to meet Jane’s gaze. I could tell she want to comfort me, but I just shook my head. I earned a confused look, before Loki grabbed my chin and forced me to look away from her

“No conferring” he hissed, narrowing his gaze and making Jane and I flinch. It was then when I realised whatever spell he’d cast on me had worn off, and it was simply that I wasn’t afraid of him when I woke up. That was the most confusing part of this day so far.

“It’s ready sire”

“Do it then” Loki grunted, standing in front of my form and blocking me from the camera’s view. I saw the Avengers appear on the screen, a look of relief filling my eyes when I see Pepper curled up in Tony’s arms. “Well I see your safe and sound in your man’s arms, wench”

“Don’t talk to her like that Reindeer games” Tony hissed, glaring and hugging Pepper closer to him. It was clear he still hadn’t slept, which gave me some weird comfort. I suppose it had been settling in my mind that he might not come for me if Pepper had escaped, but it looks like he was still concerned for me too. Which was nice to know. Thor looked longingly at Jane, who most likely returned the gaze

“Well I wouldn’t have to, if she wasn’t cozying up to the ‘playboy billionaire’ - isn’t that what you call yourself?” Loki asked with an ‘innocent’ smirk on his face “I mean, it’s clear most of the women you pair yourself with are wenches” I knew he could hear my cussing off now. He did not just go there. ‘I did say most, love’ I flinched as his voice echoed in my head.

“Brother, please” Thor’s voice was a hell of a lot softer than before, his eyes pleading “Just let Jane and Lady Stark go, they don’t deserve this”

“Don’t deserve it? Oh I agree with that” Loki mused, earning a confused look from Thor “However, you all do” his voice turned empty, cold and nauseating “and so, since you won’t bow to me, they will” I saw Clint’s hand clench into a fist “In fact, one already has”

“What do you mean?” Natasha cut in coldly, her eyes narrowed on Loki. I saw him pull his face into a smirk, simply stepping out of the way to let them see my body. I kept my gaze down as I heard them gasp, Pepper’s the most distinct. I could hear the guilt and horror in her sob as she most likely covered her mouth. I continued to look at the floor, the embarrassment and anger of them seeing me like this and falling for Loki’s illusion. “You b*stard!” I’d never heard Nat curse, but the absolute hate in her voice was heavy. Loki hummed, walking behind me and tugging gently on my hair, lifting my chin to look at the camera. I felt Loki poking around in my head, forcing me to remember last night - the way his body pressed against me, and his lips against my neck. I felt my eyes brim with tears as he stroked my hair, my eyes locking with Tony’s as his jaw slacked. Red hot anger filled his vision

“You f*cking b*stard! How dare you-” I watched as Bruce and Steve dragged Tony and Pepper out of the room, knowing that he was beyond the point of rational thought right now, and would probably provoke Loki to do something even more. Fury, Nat and Clint all hardened their gaze on Loki as he stood up, humming as Thor shook his head

“You didn’t hurt her like that brother” Thor refused to believe it as I looked at him “Tell me you wouldn’t fall so low…” I looked at Thor, begging him to realise that Loki didn’t actually do it. But Loki was far too good at his function as a God. Loki just set his cold gaze on his brother

“Bow to me, and it won’t happen to your precious mortal too” the camera cut off as soon as Loki had finished speaking and he hummed, keeping his expression blank “Take them back to the cell - and you” he pointed at a very tall, muscular man “guard their door”

“Yes sire” Jane and I were dragged off, down the corridors and thrown into the cell, our gags being removed as soon as they left. Jane immediately scooped me into a tight hug, and I hesitantly returned it

“I can’t believe- I never thought he’d actually-” she was at a loss for words, but I wasn’t going to lie to her, immediately shaking my head

“He didn’t” I croaked, confusion littering her features

“But he said--”

“I know he said it - he said it to get a reaction out of them” realisation dawned on her features, a look of relief flooding into her eyes “He just made the marks and made me stay in there so it’d be believable - he didn’t go any further and had no intention too”

“It doesn’t make anything much better…” she sighed, continuing to hug me “But at least we know Thor’s not wrong… his brother’s still in there”

“Yeah… But how much will it take before Thor doesn’t see he’s right?” I looked down “Before he decides bowing to Loki is the only way to save us?”

“Thor will never give up on his brother” Jane looked at me, completely believing in her words, making me look at her “He’ll never give up on us” she offered me a weak smile “and I know you and your dad haven’t known each other very long, but I can tell he won't give up on you either”

“... I really hope you’re right”


	12. Your words mean Nothing

“Wake up, both of you” I woke up at the sound of Loki’s voice, realising I was no longer in the cell I’d fallen asleep in. I was in a truck, Jane by my side, and the truck was definitely moving. I was at Loki’s feet, and Jane was at another man’s feet, both of us had our wrists tied in front of us, and were very much confused about the situation “We had to move base, your ‘heroes’ found my hideout” Loki had a scowl on his face, but my own face and Jane’s had lit up

“I told you they’d recover quickly” I muttered, earning a glare from Loki as he pulled me to sit next him. Jane was pulled up next to his goon, and I looked out the blacked out window, realising we were going right through central New York.

“You realise they’ll find us right?” Jane questioned, Loki’s green eyes looking at her with a glare. I looked at Jane in question “Thor’s never gonna give up on you, even if you keep trying to convince him you’re the monster that you think you are” Loki frowned “You didn’t hurt Jasmine ‘cause you still have a heart Loki, why do you keep trying to deny it?”

“I don’t have a heart; and if you keep talking, you won’t have a tongue” Loki threatened, scowling as Jane glared at him defiantly. Uh oh.

“You’re not gonna hurt me Loki” Jane stated confidently. Loki narrowed his eyes, my own eyes widening when he struck her across the face hard enough to knock her out cold. I blinked in shock as he leant back again with a content sigh

“Finally, she shut up” he mused, a smirk on his face as Jane’s body slumped onto the floor of the van. I frowned

“She had a point though” he shot me a threatening raised eyebrow. I decided to return it, which took him back. “You have a heart Loki…”

“I frightened you into submission, and yet you’re trying to find a redeeming quality in me?” he scoffed in disbelief “You mortals are strange creatures”

“We’re not, we’re just not blind” I grunted, earning a mildly confused look “Maybe if you stop pretending to be a d*ck, you’d realise you’re not one”

“Why do you have to use such crude language” he rolled his eyes as I shot him a look

“Of all the things to complain about”

“What do you mean, love?” I shot him a glare at the pet name, earning a smirk from him. I could practically feel the enjoyment he got from angering me.

“I’m gonna tell them” he frowned slightly “when I get home. I’m not gonna lie to them. Doesn’t mean all of them are gonna forgive you for touching me of course, but at least they’ll know that everything you claim to be and make yourself out to be is a lie”

“What makes you think you’re ever going home, love?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow

“You really think you can keep me here forever? Out of their reach? This is their planet Loki. No matter how much you try to control it - it’s not something that can be controlled. The diversity, the emotions of the people, the unity - you can’t rule over that. Nobody could!” I tried to talk reason, but anger sparked inside of him

“I was born to rule them! You’re all pathetic slaves begging to be ruled! It’s your natural state, to be controlled and to bend to my will!”

“That’s the lie talking” I glared at him. Most people would’ve shut up at that point, believed there was no point in even trying. I’m a stubborn Stark, of course I’m not gonna back down. Plus, my mother never backed down, and I was my mother’s daughter. “That’s the rage, the anger, the hate - all of it is controlling you” I glared at him as he glared back “You think you can control and rule when you’re letting your own illusions rule you?” he frowned, his glare weakening “You let power go to your head, you let the functions and expectations of others lead you to this path. No-one made this path for you! You set the path in motion. You made it happen!”

“I only live up to my birthright, what I was born--”

“Can’t you hear yourself talk half the time?!” I was so done “No-one is born to do anything except breathe, eat and reproduce. Viking god or not” Loki frowned in confusion “We choose what we do, what we say, how we act, our morals and expectations - nobody chooses that for us” I huffed, hugging my knees, realising Loki had me dressed in a new green dress as I slept. I was internally thankful, but I was too busy giving inspirational rants to care. “Instead of trying to be what everyone says you are, and what you think everyone thinks you are, try and prove them wrong by doing some good instead of evil”

“...Your words mean nothing…” Loki muttered after some time, and I let out a short, empty laugh

“If they meant nothing, you wouldn’t have thought about it” I replied. The van became silent after that. Suffocatingly so. I could tell Loki was p*ssed, in fact, I could feel the rage coming off him in waves. But he didn’t lash out, like he had done with Jane. He didn’t attempt to talk to me, or get inside of my head. He just allowed me to sit in silence and have some peace. Well, sort of - considering the tension. I just prayed the Avengers would find us, or we found a way to escape before it was all too late.

 

***

“What do you mean ‘we ran out of gas’?” I almost laughed at the confused expression on Loki’s face as we came to a stop. The goon in front of him had been trying to explain what he meant, but he just continued to make Loki even more confused

“He means the car ran out of fuel, which it needs to run” I explained bluntly with a sigh. It was apparent that I could speak in a way he understood, because he just raised an eyebrow and nodded.

“How much longer must we wait?” Loki questioned, beginning to get agitated. He checked the windows, looking up at the sky carefully in thought

“Only a few more minutes sire” the goon replied obediently; what was with the whole ‘sire’ thing anyway? He wasn’t King yet. I winced as Loki hit me over the head - not hard, but certainly to get my attention. I looked at him in confusion, then remembered he could read my thoughts, and therefore opted for rolling my eyes instead. Jane finally came too once the van began to speed off again, and she groaned to signal she was awake. My body un-tensed slightly now that I knew I wasn’t alone

“Hey sleepy head” I muttered, Jane looking at me in mild confusion before everything seemed to rush back to her. She shot Loki a glare, and he returned it by a tenfold, causing her to back down very quickly. I don’t think she was in the mood to get hit again. I sighed, resting my head on the back of the van tiredly as she sat up, opting to stay on the floor this time

“Where are we even going?” she questioned groggily, and I shrugged, looking at Loki with a questioning gaze

“It’s not your place to ask” he stated simply, and I frowned. I was about to make a sarcastic comment, when one of the goons in the front opened the little window that allowed him to talk to us in the back

“We’re ten minutes out from the airport sire” Airport? Panic filled me, and I looked at Jane. She shared my worry. They wouldn’t find us as easily if we suddenly skipped country. Loki smirked at our reactions, pulling me closer to him as we began to speed up. Jane suddenly looked up, her look of dread vanishing as I gave her a questioning look. Loki looked at her, suddenly realising something and pulling me closer. He cursed under his breath

“Get us there faster you imbeciles!” he hissed, and I looked between him and Jane in confusion. Was I missing something? I flinched as I heard thunder clash overhead, realisation crossing my features. The van had become darker all of a sudden with the rush of storm clouds. I couldn’t help the grin on my face from appearing, Loki’s grip increasing as I felt the hum in the air. I suddenly felt the van swerve to the right, my body being yanked into Loki’s body as I squeezed my eyes shut. I seemed to have blacked out for a few minutes, as when I came to, the entire street was littered with abandoned cars, a cracked motorway, and fire. My eyes widening, a yelp left my lips as I was yanked along. I looked up to see Loki dragging me by my arm, my numb body barely keeping up.

“Jasmine!” I looked behind me to see Jane kicking and thrashing in the other goon’s grip, and seeing Thor running up the street with his red cloak billowing in the storm. My eyes lit up

“Thor!” I called out desperately, yelping as Loki’s grip increased. He yanked me closer, using his spear to fire at Thor - of who barely dodged out of the way before increasing his pace. The goon carrying Jane had barely had time to move, resulting in Jane managing to wiggle out of his grip to freedom. She went to run for me, but I shook my head desperately. She frowned, looking determined to help me, but had to dodge out of the way of the goon as he tried to grab her again “Just run Jane! Get back to Thor!”

“Would you shut up love?” Loki hissed through gritted teeth, yanking me more harshly up the street as Thor caught up with Jane and the goon. He launched his fist into the goon’s face, effectively breaking his jaw and probably killing him from the force. I struggled more as Loki pulled us to a halt with his goons. I watched as Thor helped Jane to her feet, her body language telling me she was telling him to help me. I looked at his blue eyes as he narrowed them on Loki “You, call the plane. Tell them to take off”

“Yes sire” the remaining goon replied, the glow of Loki’s scepter increasing as I struggled more. He shot me a glare

“Once that’s done, deal with Thor” Loki gripped me with both arms as I whimpered, looking desperately at the running Asgardian. He was getting closer, and my eyes widened at the person speeding through the air in the distance

“Dad?” I muttered under my breath, Loki’s head snapping down the street with a curse “DAD!” I tried to move toward them, but Loki’s grip increased enough to make me stumble in pain. I paled, feeling the air around us begin to hum, Thor’s speed increasing as he realised what Loki was doing

“Don’t do it brother!” Thor roared, but it was already too late. Loki had teleported, taking me with him.


	13. You've Inspired me

“Let go Loki!” I cursed as we materialised in the interior of a moving plane, Loki’s grip being removed from my arm as I ran to the plane’s window. The plane had already taken off, and the runway was beginning to get smaller and smaller below us. I let out a distressed noise. I was so close to being free again. I slumped on the sofa, looking off onto the horizon where a huge column of smoke billowed into the air. I looked at Loki in annoyance as he lounged with a content sigh on one of the sofas in the room. Two of his goons poured him some wine as he smirked at me

“I did explain you wouldn’t be going home anytime soon” he sipped his drink, smirking at me as I rolled my eyes. I looked over the private jet in annoyance

“Well you lost Jane, so good job” I commented sarcastically, and he let out a breath of annoyance.

“Yes, that was unfortunate - however it doesn’t matter. I still have one of you” he replied with an arrogance that irritated me more. The two goons poured me a glass of wine too, retreating to their posts as I hesitantly picked up the glass.

“Jane and Pepper were way more important, I barely know the Avengers” he seemed annoyed at this revelation “I’ve only known them a couple of weeks…”

“Yet they were enraged by the thought of you being defiled by me” he mused, raising his eyebrow as I sipped the wine. It was pretty good wine, not too sweet but not too bitter.

“Who wouldn’t be horrified by the thought of rape?” I questioned with a pointed look “I still don’t get why you pretended to do it”

“To provoke your father, of course”

“Well you succeeded - except Jane knew that you didn’t do it to me. Which means they now know you didn’t” he seemed to hide the fact he was angry about that

“Well that is unfortunate” he mused, examining me head to toe “But it makes no difference now. I still have a hostage that means something to them, and now I have an army” I did a double take

“Since when?” it was obvious I thought he was mad, as he rolled his in annoyance

“Since I sent some friends to visit a few of the world leaders” he sipped his wine as my eyes widened. “More specifically, we’re moving to Russia”

“That’s… certainly unexpected” I muttered, a look of shock settling over my face “But I thought you didn’t like mortals?”

“I don’t. But you’ve inspired me” I raised a brow as he sipped his wine with his incredible smirk carved into his pale complexion “Mortals can’t be controlled… Not until they need to be controlled”

“Huh?”

“If the mortals tear themselves apart, they’ll look to a deity to save them” I frowned “And I will be that God that ‘saves them’” he seemed proud of his plan, but I just gave him a disbelieving look

“Yeah, right” I looked at him disbelievingly, but he just shrugged. He didn’t seem to care that I didn’t think it would work “So why do you need me still?”

“Why? Well I love the reaction on your father’s face when I taunt him with you” he smirked as I glared “Other than that, I only keep you around for my amusement” Seriously?

“You find me amusing?” I questioned, smirking slightly in disbelief. He raised his brow at me

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“Yes”

“How rude” he chuckled emptily, sipping his wine again before clicking his fingers. I looked up as one of the goons brought over a bag. “You’ll need to change for the weather love”

“Well where can I change then?” I sighed in defeat, his smirk widening as my expression dropped into a death glare “No, I’m not changing in here”

“Well I can have them change you themselves if you’d prefer” he sipped his wine ‘innocently’ as I cursed him. Angrily I stood up, turning away from him and sliding the previous dress off my body. I shivered, feeling his green gaze on me as I pulled on the tights, sliding on the new, more flowing, green dress. There was a slit down the bust, but other than that, it was at a modest length. I frowned at the golden heels, reluctantly sliding my feet into them. I figured he knew my heel size from scouring through my memories. I examined the black, fur-lined, arm length cloak. I looked at him in question. (polyvore.com/touch_down/set?id=210528149) I looked way more rich than I felt. “You’ll need that when we land”

“Right…” I lay the cloak on the sofa before sitting down again, hesitantly putting a brush through my brown, curled locks as a brush was offered to me.

“Much better” he mused, looking me up and down as I squirmed under the scrutiny. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy our extended time together”

“Something tells me you’re going to enjoy it more than I will”

 

***

One of the goons bound my wrists together with a set of metal cuffs as the group prepared to exit the plane. We’d finally touched down in Russia, and there was snow littering the ground around the airport. I was feeling a lot more on edge now that I was the last of Loki’s captives, and I was just praying the distance they’d need to travel now wouldn’t affect the Avenger’s will to come after me. Of course I was worried they wouldn’t come for me; I hadn’t known them very long, they barely knew anything about me or whether I was worth saving. That seed of doubt was definitely blooming in my mind. I shook off the feeling as the goon shoved me into Loki’s chest, my gaze shifting up to meet his as he smirked down at me. He knew exactly what I was thinking. He leant over me, picking up the cloak and wrapping it around my shoulders. Skillfully, he tied it in place, remaining uncomfortably close to my form.

“Let’s go love” he hummed, putting an arm on my shoulder and guiding me to the exit as Loki’s goons opened the plane door. I shivered as the cold air hit me, carefully climbing down the steps as I looked out over the airport. A snow storm was billowing in the distance, but my icy blue eyes darted down to the several black, government cars parked around the plane. A line of security waited on alert as Loki followed my movements down the steps, Russia’s president smiling over at Loki and approaching us. I noticed his eyes instantly; tesseract blue.

“Welcome to Russia, sire” he addressed us, bowing his head to Loki as he hummed. The president began to speak in Russian to one of Loki’s goons as they unloaded the plane, packing them into the cars quickly as the President guided us over to the armoured limousine that was raring to go.

“Time for you to see our new home, love” Loki smirked darkly as a shiver went down my spine, the bugging question echoing in my head. Was I ever going to be free of this man?


	14. The Same Demons

My jaw slacked at the huge mansion that stood before me, white walls and greying roof littered with snow. (maxresdefault) This was worthey of a King, the building undoubetdly four storeys high, and littered with guards amongst the stunning gardens. The limo stopped right next to the stairs that led to the front gardens, the huge double door entrance nearby as I stared out of the window. I was broken from my trance by Loki’s chuckle, turning my blue eyes to look at him with a raised eyebrow

“I see you like the view” he mused, and I huffed

“It’s a stunning house, too bad you’re gonna be occupying it” I replied, earning an irritated glare. I offered a ‘sweet’ smile, causing him to roll his eyes in annoyance. “What? I’m just being honest~”

“I’m the God of lies, love” I winced as he smirked widely “I can tell when you’re fibbing”

“Well, then your instinct needs some fine-tuning” I sassed as one of the goons from the President’s security detail pulled me out of the car. I barely steadied myself in the golden heels I was stuck in, my arm being taken by Loki once he was out of the car. The President lead us up the steps, talking in russian about the estate - though he didn’t sound like he really cared very much, giving me a chance to look over the frostbitten gardens. A small smile crawled across my face. This reminded me of all of mum’s photos of the highlands, huge mountains on the horizon against the forest only becoming more like… well home. The thought of home made me nauseous. I wish I was back with Pepper and Natasha, or Jane - or even better, Tony. I didn’t realise just how much I’d been through since I’d met my biological father until now.

Surprisingly, I didn’t regret it. Not even one bit. I was happy I’d come to know my father, even a little bit, before I was kidnapped and threatened repeatedly. Although, overall, the person I missed the most was my Uncle David. I just wanted to curl up on the sofa in our old house, and watch him try to play the harmonica again. I sighed quietly, being lead into the grand foyer of the house.

“This way, sire” I was dragged after Loki as we were lead up the stairwell, down more of the beautifully decorated floors and walls, before coming to what I presumed was my new room. I paled slightly when Loki followed me inside, the doors being shut behind us and leaving the two of us alone. I glanced at him as he let go of my shoulder, walking over to the bed and sitting on the covers. He leant back, rolling his shoulders back with a neutral expression, and I found myself staring at him. Seriously, if the guy wasn’t hellbent on making my life miserable, I’d probably be attracted to the guy.

‘Your little thoughts say you already are, love’ I blinked, realising he was now smirking at me, causing a hue of red to coat my cheeks as I scowled

“Get out of my head Loki” I hissed, causing him to chuckle deeply. I glared as he continued to smirk at me

“I have to say darling, that blush suits you” I jumped out of my skin as he spoke, spinning around to find him behind me. He smirked at me as I glared

“Flirting again, are we honey?” I questioned in a sarcastic tone, causing him to raise his dark brow in amusement

“You started it” he sounded like a child when he said this, chuckling as I rolled my eyes “Hungry?”

“Well I haven’t eaten in 48 hours so yeah, I’m hungry” I scoffed. He pulled a little handle that dangled from the wall. It was probably the old fashioned way to call for room service. He then started to advance toward me with a predatory look, an uneasy feeling filling me as I stepped back to match his approach. His smirk broadened as he continued to advance, and I yelped as my legs hit the front of a sofa chair, my knees giving way and causing me to fall back against the plush, green cushions. I blinked, finding him already seating himself opposite me with a satisfied look. I groaned “You’re mean, you know that?”

“You’ve only just noticed, love?” he mused, smirking as I rolled my eyes with a slight pout. I flinched as the doors opened, traditionally dressed maids bringing in a small tray of food and tea. “Leave it there slaves” the two girls bowed when they’d brought the tray to the side of him, before leaving and shutting the door behind them.

“Why do you have to call every single one of them slaves?” I questioned as he picked up some neatly cut sandwiches and placed them in front of me. He picked up the tea and put it on the table before leaning back in his chair with his cup “I mean some of them are slaves toward you, fair enough, but there are guards and doctors - why all slaves?”

“Because they are simply bidding to my every command, without question - that is what a slave is” he explained simply, sipping his tea as I rolled my eyes.

“Right. Well can you release these cuffs? I can’t really eat properly otherwise” I questioned, earning a hum. He waved his hand, and the cuffs simply fell off my wrists, making me blink in confusion “Don’t you need a key?”

“Human cuffs cannot withstand my power” he scoffed as if I’d deeply offended his abilities, causing me to simply sigh with a nod. I rubbed my wrists, before tucking into my food. It was really good, especially because I was hungry. I felt his eyes examining me, causing me to glance at him. I questioned him with my mouthful, causing him to grimace “Don’t you have any manners?” I swallowed my food

“Yeah, I just chose not to use them” I chimed. He rolled his eyes “Anyway, why were you staring at me? Is there something on my face?”

“No, I was simply observing the freckles on your nose” I huffed, covering my face with my hands and muffling my voice unintentionally

“Look I know they’re really obvious without my makeup on but don’t stare” I huffed, not normally self conscious about my freckles, but I felt the need to be here “Seriously, stop staring”

“I never stated they were a bad thing” he seemed amused by my muffled complaints, sipping his tea as I gave him a confused look “I merely stated I was observing them”

“Why would you ‘observe’ them if they weren’t a bad thing?” I questioned, earning a shrug

“I was just deciding I preferred you with them rather than without” I blinked. Did he just compliment me? Without makeup? “I’m not incapable of complementing a lady, love”

“Hold up - I was a wench only a week ago, what changed?” I questioned. Now I really was confused “Who are you and what’ve you done with Loki?” he chuckled

“I’m in a good mood” he drawled, sipping his tea as I raised an eyebrow

“Can you stay in this mood? Like permanently?” he shot me an amused look as I pouted “Too much to ask for?”

“Well if your father complies with my demands, then I probably will be in a good mood most of the time”

“Damn. He’s got the Stark Stubbornness though” I pointed out, Loki watching me with amusement “That’s not gonna happen”

“I have a feeling, when it’s down to his child being harmed, or his pride, he won’t pick the latter” I looked at the fire crackling in the fireplace at his words “You don’t agree?” I looked at him as he almost questioned me mockingly “Your thoughts doubt him - do you not have faith in your father? I suppose that’s something we can relate on in some respects” I frowned slightly

“There’s a big difference between our daddy issues Loki” I huffed, a shadow spreading throughout his eyes

“Oh you have no idea” I shrugged

“No, I don’t. Care to enlighten me?” I decided I might as well learn what I can from this guy since we’re stuck together. He sipped his tea, a dangerous light dancing in his orbs.

“My father spun a tale of lies even I couldn’t detect” he hummed, staring at the flames “Taking me from the monsters known as the Frost Giants at birth” I frowned

“So Thor isn’t your biological brother?” Loki nodded at my question

“Odin raised me to be the King of Jotunheim, so he could unite the two worlds under his rule” I shifted as the tension increased “He never loved me, never cared for me - I was a means to end a war that had ravished the nine worlds for millennia” he was shaking in his anger, and I bit my lip nervously. “He raised me to be a King of Monsters, and so I became exactly what he wanted” I frowned “A King of the Wretched” a silence fell over us as I watched him quietly

“He sounds like a dick” he blinked in surprise. I wasn’t going to defend Odin, he generally sounded like a dick. He raised an eyebrow at me

“So you agree he was a cruel and malicious man?”

“Well I just said that, didn’t I?” he looked mildly shocked. I shrugged, pouring myself some tea and taking a sip “I don’t say things for the sake of it”

“But you support the humans?” I nodded, looking at him as I took another sip

“Of course I do. Odin being a dick doesn’t rectify the things you’ve done” I looked at him, a frown adorning his features. “I get it - he did things that are unforgivable, but so have you” I looked at the fire with an amused sigh “And even so, Thor’s forgiven you for all the unforgivable things you’ve done - but he hasn’t done it for his father” I noticed Loki’s chin rise at my words, but my attention was on the flames

“What makes you say that?” his voice was softer than normal, and I looked down at the burning charcoal

“Let’s just say we all have the same demons in our pasts” I muttered, sipping my tea as the tension settled, the cold snowstorm finally hitting the mansion’s grounds outside the window, making the fire’s glow seem all the more daunting against the weight of our conversation. The thoughts made me wonder; at the end of all this, who was really to blame?


	15. For your Pride?!

“Sire, the Avengers are hailing us” one of Loki’s goons had spoken, entering the livng room where I was sat next to Loki. I was in another one of his green gowns, only this time it was velvet, and had a slit up the right leg. I was cuffed again, a black fur jacket around me and knee high, black boots on my legs. Loki seemed to enjoy dressing me up. (polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210552677) Said God smirked in amusement

“Bring in the camera” he ordered, the goon bowing and rushing out to find said device. Loki turned his attention to me, pulling out a black material with a smirk “Sorry about this love”

“Hey wait--” I cursed as he gagged me, tying the material around my mouth securely. I shot him an irritated look, looking at the door as his goon returned and set up the camera and screen. This screen was smaller than the wide projector from the previous base, but it was still larger than most TV’s. I squeaked loudly as Loki pulled me to sit on his knee, my body subconsciously tensing up as he wrapped an arm around me.

“Ready sire” the goon informed him, and so Loki nodded. Stark tower appeared on the screen, the group more at ease than before - however still on edge at the sight of me. I shifted in Loki’s grip as he offered them all a cold smirk

“Hello Avengers, lovely weather we’re having” I rolled my eyes subtly, squirming again as Loki tightened his grip “To what do I owe the pleasure? Are you finally giving in now that I have an army at my disposal?”

“No, brother” Loki’s expression grew cold at Thor’s words. I was thankful to see that stormy blue set of eyes filled with hope. Jane was standing next to Steve in the background, looking at me with minor relief “We’ve come to offer you a bargain”

“Jasmine for the Tesseract” Tony piped up, and I blinked. Isn’t that a terrible idea? Loki’s eyes narrowed. It was then I noticed that Director Fury wasn’t in the room. Loki noticed it too

“And why would you be so foolish to give me the most powerful weapon on the planet? Not that I’m complaining” Loki spoke coolly. I almost felt offended. Almost.

“We’ve had enough of this quarrel brother” Thor pleaded. “Just give us Lady Stark, and you can have the Tesseract. No catches, no alternative ends. A simple trade” it was a deal too good to refuse. I could feel the hope fill my eyes. I was finally going home!

“No” I blinked, all hope draining from me in an instant as the group looked at Loki in complete confusion. No? Did he seriously just say no to that?

“No? What do you mean, no?!” Thor exclaimed loudly. Loki looked on at the group boredly

“Look it up in the dictionary Thor if I really confused you with a two letter word” Loki drawled boredly. I would’ve laughed if I hadn’t just had my freedom dangled in front of me and snatched away. “I don’t have time to deal with you right now; unless you give in to my demands - lay down your weapons and bow to my rule - then Jasmine here will remain mine forever”

“She’s my kid Loki” Tony was full out pleading now “I may not have known her very long, but for god sake she’s my kid” Loki smirked at Tony’s minorly broken look. He wanted Tony broken, and he was succeeding “Just let her go. It’s me you want isn’t it? I’ll trade me for her - just let her go”

“Pleading with my humanity Stark? That’s not like you” Loki mused, resting his chin on my shoulder as I frowned behind my gag. Tony looked at me, and I could see the apologies littering his brown doe eyes. The guilt was eating him alive, I could tell. “I won’t be doing any trading, not now I’ve lost two of my bargaining chips”

“Jane told us the truth Loki” Natasha cut in, staring directly at him as his expression blanked “You have some humanity left to plead with”

“Perhaps” Loki shrugged, rubbing circles into my hips as I flinched at the weird sensation. Natasha noticed the movement, and my reaction to it, frowning slightly with her eyes “However whatever humanity your looking for, is not here right now” he hummed “Now, next time, your call had better be to inform me of your surrender, or I’ll start killing off your world leaders one by one” with a fake smile, the goon cut the camera, and the screens went blank. Loki removed my gag carefully, and I instantly growled at him

“What the hell Loki? You just gave up the most powerful source on the planet for your pride? What--” my eyes narrowed when he sighed in annoyance “Don’t sigh at me! I could’ve gone home! And you would’ve had all that power you damn well wanted! Why didn’t you--”

He’d cut me off by slamming his lips onto mine, leaving me in numb shock. Why what when where how? His arms wrapped around me again, pulling me into his chest and giving his hand access to my hair to hold me in place. Not that I was pulling away mind you. I was in too much shock to react to be honest. After a minute, he detached himself from my lips, and I just continued to blink owlishly at him, mouth minorly slacking. He smirked

“If I’d known that was how to make you be quiet, I would’ve done it sooner” it took me a moment to process his words, but my arm had already moved. I slapped him across the face. Hard. His head swerved to the side as I gulped at my action. Oh dammit. He sighed shortly, apparently calming himself “I suppose I deserved that”

“You suppose?” I seethed, glaring “Dude, you just kissed me! Only I make the first move on guys! And you’re supposed to hate me!” I wasn’t angry to be very honest, I was just confused and- well just very confused. Loki raised an eyebrow

“I recall stating you’re annoying, but not hating you” he hummed, and I groaned

“You’re insufferable”

“Am I though?” he smirked again, which irked me. I really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. I just rolled my eyes, trying to play it off and calm my heartbeat. It was definitely faster than normal. “Nothing to say?”

“Oh I have plenty to say, just not right now” I grumbled, and he just shot me an amused look. I tried to shuffle off his lap and back onto the sofa, but Loki decided to stand instead, forcing me to stand with him. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he began to lead me off down the hall, a pleased smirk permanently etched onto his face. The only thing in my mind was how I was going to explain to my dad that his nemesis just kissed me.


	16. Jasmine...

“We’ve begun our invasion of Europe, sire” the President bowed his head toward Loki, of which was lounging on one of the many lavish sofas of his new mansion. He’d taken a liking to relaxing in this room by the fire, watching the world fall into chaos on the many projector screens around the room. I, unfortunately, was stuck by his side. Sitting on the sofa and watching the cameras set on Stark Tower longingly. I really wanted to go home. I felt Loki’s hand trail up my back, causing me to shiver

“Excellent” Loki mused, watching me as I attempted to ignore him. My eyes focused in on the obvious argument in Stark Tower. I saw Tony yelling at Steve, who in turn was yelling back. Natasha was talking heatedly with Clint in the corner - the subject not obvious - whilst the rest of the Avengers and their lovers tried to distract themselves. Right until Director Fury walked in through the elevator “Keep me updated”

“Yes sire” the president then left, leaving us with the many goons stationed around the house. I kept my eyes on Director Fury as he slammed a file down on the table, the entire room falling silent. He began to talk, a calm appearance in his stance, even if I could tell he was tense. I flinched as Loki’s hand suddenly wrapped around my waist, tugging me into his chest as I growled

“Do you f*cking mind?” I grumbled, earning a smirk from Loki. It was then I realised I’d acknowledged him “Oh dammit, you did that on purpose”

“Well done love” his green eyes alight with mischief. I then became hypersensitive to his body, the way my spine pressed against his chest, his arms circled tightly around my waist, his lips against my neck. I felt my hair being twirled between his nimble fingers as his breath fanned out against my skin, making me shiver “You’re paying attention to me… I do hate being ignored”

“Maybe I should do it more often then” I felt him smirk, the alternative meaning behind that springing to mind “On second thoughts, if you’re gonna do this everytime, I’d better not” I could feel a blush coat my cheeks as I swallowed, feeling him tug me closer

“Don’t try to lie to the God of lies, love… I know you enjoy this” he muttered into my ear, my cheeks blazing in ruby colours as the sensation of him being so close danced across my nerves. I felt him nibble my ear, making me bite my lip as he let out a low chuckle. Suddenly, he stopped, earning him a glance from me. He was staring directly at the projector with a cold look, causing me to look at Stark Tower with confusion. The group was finally looking like a team, a look of confusion on my face at the pictures in the file “How did they discover that so quickly?!”

“Discover what?” he shot me a look that screamed dangerous, and so I zipped my mouth shut. Loki let go of me, sitting up properly and giving my senses room to breathe

“Slave, get together a band of your strongest men” Loki ordered, one of the smartly dressed men bowing in response and quickly leaving. Loki stood, pulling me up with him and walking out of the room. He was in a hurry, that was obvious enough, and I was barely keeping up in the ridiculous heels he made me wear. I was dragged up the stairs, the armed guards bowing to Loki as he rushed past, not caring for once. I was pushed into the room we’d been sharing, basically yelping as I stumbled into his grip. I bit my lip as I realised he’d caught me, lifting me up with a grunt. “Careful love”

“You’re the one dragging me around the place like a rag doll” I muttered. Loki rolled his eyes, tugging me toward the bed “Why are we in here? It’s barely midday?”

“I’m going out for a bit love” he hummed, making me sit down as he stood over me “And I need to know you’ll be staying put”

“What do you--” I blinked, feeling a cold against my wrists, looking down and realising I was now chained to the bedposts. I scowled “Dude seriously?”

“Yes, seriously” he hummed, leaning down and close to my face. I recoiled subconsciously, but he gripped my chin tightly. I watched as his gaze danced over my face, mulling something over in his head “Don’t try to run, Jasmine” I blinked as he pressed his cold lips against mine, my eyes closing in a long blink, before I felt his presence disappear altogether. I looked over the room, realising he’d teleported away before I could reply. I grumbled

 

***

I was laying on the double bed, dressed in my night clothes, staring at the window tiredly. The night sky was crisp, stars glowing gently against the sheer black. My mind was on a tangent about feelings toward Loki, and the homesickness I felt. I barely even realised the light shaking of the light until the explosion outside lit up the sky. I blinked, confusion filling me as I quickly moved to the very edge of the mattress. I tried to peek over window-pane, but it proved futile. I heard gunfire, and saw the glow of fire, but I couldn’t see the garden below. I sighed, sitting back down again. At this point, most of the hope I had about escaping had diminished, and I suspected whoever was attacking the house, was just some Russian rebels like the last attack.

“Which room?!” I immediately sat up at the sound of that voice. Was it Clint?

“I don’t know, Fury said she’d be on the second floor!” Natasha had huffed. I felt my eyes fill with tears of relief. They’d found me?

“Clint!? Natasha?!” I called out, pulling on the chains desperately with a grin etched onto my face. I was finally going home!

“Jasmine?” I heard Natasha question loudly, hearing footsteps rushing down the hall

“I’m in here!” I felt the tears of relief falling down my cheeks as the door was kicked open, Natasha and Clint both jogging into the room in their usual leather gear. A look of relief fell on Nat’s features at the sight of me “Oh god finally!” they both chuckled, quickly coming to my side as I let out a breath of relief “I thought you’d never come for me…”

“Loki made it difficult to find you” Clint explained, checking me over, frowning slightly at the hickies Loki had left on my neck. “But we weren’t about to give up on you”

“Stark would’ve shot us himself if we’d considered it” Natasha offered me a smile, aiming her gun at the chains keeping me locked in place. I winced at the noise, thankful as the chain broke away and freed me - well, until I got the main cuffs off my wrists anyway “Let’s move, we set up a distraction for Loki but he could come back any second now”

“Lead the way” I urged, grabbing one of the fur coats from the side and sliding it on. Clint went first, checking the hall with his bow drawn, before leading the way down the hallway. Natasha was behind me, making sure I didn’t lag behind in the warm slippers that threatened to send me flying every few seconds. I ducked as a piece of debris flew over our heads, yelping loudly as a blue energy smashed through the window. Natasha cursed, in what I believed was russian, dragging me against the wall. Clint was forced to hide behind a pillar as a growl sounded from the foyer below

“The Hawk and the spider” I froze as Loki’s voice filled the room, the two of them silently prepping their weapons as I shrunk “Come to meet your deaths early I see?”

“In your dreams” Clint muttered, rolling out of his cover and firing an arrow in - presumably - Loki’s direction. He barely dodged as another few shots of Loki’s staff shattered the pillar beside him

“Surrender now, and I might make this painless” his voice was noticeably colder than I’d experienced with him when it was just the two of us. It made me frown. The old Loki was back, it seemed

“Jasmine, we need to move” Natasha muttered, glancing behind us “Do you know any other exits?” I thought about it for a moment, a bit shaky on my feet

“I think the maids used one… I haven’t really seen it - but I think it’s in the kitchens” she looked at Clint, making a few hand gestures to which he nodded, before turning her piercing eyes back to me

“Which way?” I pointed down the hall, past the bedrooms, and she tugged me to my feet. She began to jog down the hall, my body shakily following as Clint distracted Loki in the foyer. I could feel the cold air of the house much more in this nightgown, as it barely reached my knees. (polyvore.com/night_time/set?id=210668507) I shivered, following Nat as the adrenaline began to kick in

“Turn left here!” I managed to form a sentence, turning with a sharp twist as Natasha lead the way, rushing down a set of steps as her earpiece buzzed. I followed closely as she entered the kitchens, her posture and gun poised, ready to fire at any given moment. I flinched at even the slightest noise, seeing a group of the maids cowering in corner of the kitchens. I looked at them and blinked “Nat”

“What?” she turned around, noticing them too, a frown adorning her features. She suddenly spoke in russian, the group exchanging glances before hesitantly pointing down the hall with shaky hands. Natasha grabbed my wrist, quickly pulling me in that direction as I glanced back at them. They weren’t trying to run

“Why aren’t they running?” I questioned quietly as she checked her corners, tugging me toward a set of white, double doors at the end of the hall

“If they run, their fate will be worse” Natasha muttered, kicking the doors open as the cold, northern air hit me. I shivered as I followed her into the snow, my skin burning from the ice as it latched onto my skin. I glanced back, seeing the house begin to cackle with crippling flames

“What about Clint?” I questioned as we stumbled through the snow toward the woodlands, my eyes constantly glancing back at the house. Something, however, told me my worry wasn’t just for Clint - it was undoubtedly flickering to Loki. I didn’t want him dead, but that didn’t necessarily confirm my feelings for him - if I had any at all.

“He’ll meet us back at the car, don’t worry” I nodded, stumbling after her as she stopped to let me catch up. Eventually, we found the line of government trucks and cars, climbing inside and speeding off when Clint had arrived. There was no sign of Loki, but Clint’s bloodied arms and head were enough to say he was probably still alive. Probably.


	17. He Kissed Me

“I’m so sorry” Tony had been repeating this for the past ten minutes, after hugging me tightly and realising he hates physical contact. He felt bad that he’d broken away from me so suddenly, but Pepper had come to his rescue and scooped me in for a group hug with Jane. It was so great to be back - seriously. I’d never been so relieved and happy in my life. Well, at least from what I could remember anyway. I’d finally arrived back at Stark Tower with Nat and Clint, who were both as exhausted as I was, considering they had to face Loki without any back-up. I however, hadn’t been back here since before the charity gala two months ago - oh how time flies.

“I’ve already told you I didn’t blame you Dad” I shrugged, and his eyes swam with the joy of me still being willing to call him my dad, and probably the fact that I was still making him nervous with the prospect of me fibbing. I don’t know why I would in that position. I jumped on the sofa of the living space, a content sigh leaving my lips “Man I missed the modern expensive stuff”

“As in alcohol or furniture?” Clint asked, trying to lighten his own mood. Distracting Loki had left him in a very drained state after all.

“Both - all I got from Loki was wine, I miss my bourbon” I groaned, earning a chuckle from a couple of members in the room. It was then that Bruce and Steve walked in, making me hold my arms out lazily “Captain Jawline and Dr Smash!” I saw them blink, Steve turning red whilst Bruce opted for chuckling in amusement “I’d hug you but you’re too far away, and this sofas really comfy”

“I see your nicknames survived” Bruce mused, walking over and returning my subtle hug request. The Captain just stood next to my dad with a guilty look

“Obviously” to be honest I was putting on a show; I was beyond exhaustion and was super confused about my inner emotions - but I didn’t need them to worry anymore than they already had. “Captain, I hope your not feeling guilty like dad~ Cause I’ll have to slap you”

“Miss Stark-”

“Jasmine. Stop adding a ‘miss’, I’m not fancy” I pouted, Bruce and Clint chuckling at Steve’s embarrassed blush “Now stop wallowing in self-pity and give me a hug!” he sighed in defeat, walking over and hugging me awkwardly. I squeezed him, before laying back down on the sofa “Does anyone have food? I’m pretty sure Nat and Legolas can agree that we’re starving”

“She’s not wrong there” Nat mused, smirking at Clint as he deadpanned at the nickname. I grinned

“I need a nickname for Nat” I pouted, earning a glare in my direction. I picked up a pillow and hid my face behind it “Nevermind! Nat’s a great nickname! Best I ever made!” the group collectively laughed before heading into the dining room. I smiled happily. It was good to be home

 

***

“Lady Stark” I looked up from my book, smiling gently at Thor as he walked into my room. It was now late in the evening, but I found myself a little wary to go to sleep. I don’t know why, but not having someone in my room with me made me jumpy. Loki had certainly left his mark on my mental state… It was hitting around midnight, and I winced sheepishly

“I wasn’t keeping you up, was I?” I questioned innocently, earning a soft laugh - well I say soft, how soft can such a loud voice get? - from him.

“Of course not Lady Stark, I just got back from the quest Director Fury sent me on” I offered a smile, nodding as he walked over to the seats. He gestured to it “May I?”

“Be my guest” I replied, watching the God of Thunder sit himself down by the fire. I found myself examining him. He was the opposite of Loki in every way. Bright hair, bright eyes, an honest heart. But he was also very alike. Willingness to die for his cause, strong in battle and the ability to become king was simply burning inside of him. I blinked, averting my eyes when I realised he caught me staring

“Sorry” I muttered awkwardly, but he shook his head

“Do not apologise Lady Stark, there is no need” he dismissed my apology, earning a chuckle from me “If I may be so bold to say, Lady Stark, but do you find yourself fearful to rest this night?” I looked at him in confusion

“How did you?...” I knew he could finish the question himself

“Jane had the same issue” he explained, a look of realisation crossing my features. I nodded, relaxing back into the pillows again as he looked at the fire

“Thor… Can I ask you a question?” I hesitantly looked up with my icy blue eyes, Thor nodding at me when I caught his attention “And you won’t tell anyone I asked?” he raised an eyebrow

“I swear it on my name” I glanced down

“Is… Is Loki capable of love?” I gained the courage to look up at his startled expression, his features turning into a small ounce of confusion.

“Why do you ask this Lady Stark?” he questioned carefully. He didn’t sound angry, nor offended, simply curious “Forgive me for asking, but it is a strange question considering… what he’s put you through”

“I understand” I was speaking quietly, watching him. I let some of the tiredness into my features, rubbing my eyes with a drained sigh “It doesn’t matter… Forget I asked…”

“No, no” he assured me, sighing and leaning back into the chair “I believe my brother is more than capable of love… It’s just a matter of - what did Jane say? Breaking down his walls?”

“Right…” I muttered, looking down at my book.

“... Why did you ask?” he pressed, and I sighed shortly, looking at him.

“If you tell, you and Jane won’t be making any babies” I threatened, weakly smiling to show I was kidding. He still paled, clearing his throat and nodding. I composed myself, shifting and thinking of where to start “Well… Whilst I was in Russia… After the last threat he sent…” Thor was watching me carefully as I struggled over my words. I winced slightly at the memories of before, barely noticing Thor had moved next to me until he placed a hand on my shoulder.

“Relax Lady Stark, you’re safe now” he tried to assure me, but I shook my head

“I can still feel him Thor…” my voice was quiet “Feel him clawing around in my head… his cold body” I shivered, hugging my knees slightly “I’m just so confused”

“It was a horrible thing what he did to you Lady Stark, it’s understandable to be fearful of his actions-”

“You don’t understand Thor…” he looked confused “I thought he despised me; he made me so tense and then- he just”

“Just what?” he questioned, scanning his gaze over my face

“He kissed me” Thor blinked, confusion in his eyes “Not for the camera, not to taunt me - because he wanted to…” I looked down, swallowing “that’s why I asked if he’s capable of love… because I wanted to know whether there’s a chance to save him from himself”


	18. Sconic Screw Drivers

Thor had kept his promise. No-one knew about our talk in the room, and I was thankful for Thor in that instance. He’d been over-joyed - weirdly enough. He was glad someone finally saw Loki as a victim rather than an enemy; even after everything he’d done. I didn’t know what I saw Loki as to be perfectly honest, but Thor left me feeling at ease. It was like he was helping me to understand what my body and mind couldn’t. Loki had put me through hell and back - that was obvious enough. He deserved a lifetime in prison for what he’d done, and in some cases, he deserved nothing but hate from everyone.

But that’s only one side to the picture. He’s also a man who’s been brought up building a tower of his life, only to have it knocked out from the foundations and tumble to the ground. He’s had everything ripped apart, leaving him alone and vulnerable - and the only comfort he ever had was the voices in his head. Telling him to be exactly what everyone wanted him to be. This was a man who deserved to come out on top, who deserved love and compassion.

I saw both sides of the picture, and I studied it. I thought on it long and hard, and some days I think I made people worry. I zoned out a lot, stared into space. I was mildly distant but always put up a few walls of emotional defence. I’d play off everyone’s concerns with a few sarcastic comments, before drowning in my own thought process. I realised that Loki needed something that was incredibly hard to give. Forgiveness. He just needed to realise that the world - or nine worlds - didn’t need to hate him. Not everyone would forgive him, but he only needed it from those who were close to him before. Thor and his mother - who Thor had said he was still close too. I didn’t know if they would, but I guess if I could work up the guts to do it, so could they. Not that I knew if I’d be able to if the time came.

I was sitting in the living room as Pepper and Jane drank their coffee on the bar-surface of the penthouse. I was curled up in an over-sized, red jumper and classic black leggings, with simple black and white trainers. (polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210926076) My brown hair was in a messy ponytail, no makeup on my face, and a coffee mug in my hands. The coffee had gone cold a long time ago, as I had woken up disgustingly early in the morning and made it for myself. It was a cold November day now, so the cold mug should have bothered me - but I was in another spiral of thoughts, staring into space as the girls talked at the table. I didn’t even notice Clint walk in with Steve and Thor until Clint sat himself next to me and took the mug out my hand. I blinked, looking at them and plastering a smile onto my face

“Oh, morning” I hummed, and Steve nodded in greeting, yawning at the sun hanging in the sky. Thor boomed a reply, way too loud for the morning, but it was a nice gesture that made the fake smile become slightly more genuine. Clint patted my shoulder with a hum

“Morning Jazz” everyone had adopted my nickname, so it had seemed, in the few days I’d been back at the tower. Clint chuckled as I yawned “Sleep well?”

“Nah, was up at 4” I replied with a shrug, fiddling with the sleeve of my jumper and focusing in on the woolen texture as the atmosphere changed

“Is everything alright with you?” Steve questioned, and I glanced my icy eyes up to meet the minorly concerned gazes of the room. Thor’s was the only one that was understanding, but I didn’t really like this form of attention. I hugged my knees, shifting under the stares of the room - of which included the girls on the bar.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” I hummed, avoiding eye contact as subtly as I could.

“Jasmine” I hesitantly met Steve’s stare as he focused on me “You always wait for everyone to go to their rooms before you even consider heading to sleep, and you’ve been waking up before everyone everyday” I reverted to fiddling with my sleeve again, staring at the woolen texture. “Have you been waking up at 4 every morning?”

“Sometimes 5…” I replied, trying to shrug it off “I’m an early bird, what can I say?”

“Something tells me it’s more than that” Steve pushed, a frown adorning my tired features. I rubbed my eyes “You’re spacing out a lot too”

“So?”

“So? Jasmine if something’s troubling you, tell us” he was adamant to get it out of me “We can’t help if you don’t tell us”

“Captain if I wanted help, I would ask. But I don’t, so stop bugging me about it, okay?” it came out colder than I had intended, but it seemed to make him shut up, a mildly startled look crossing his features as I stood up. I scooped up my coffee, walking over to the microwave and heating it up again. The tension was thick as the cup spun around on the plate, and the timer counted down from thirty. I watched it impassively, flinching obviously when a hand touched my shoulder. Clint looked confused for a split second at my very defensive action, before allowing his stoic expression to flicker into a slight frown. I turned back to the microwave as the timer rung, opening the door and taking out the coffee. Shutting the door, I left the room without a word, retreating to my bedroom to avoid everyone. I didn’t want to talk to them about it, and I wouldn’t if I was pushed

 

***

“Jazz!” I was shaken awake, my body sprawled across the double bed with a book littered on the covers nearby. I’d fallen asleep whilst reading. Great, I’d lost my place. It was then I realised I was covered in sweat, and panting with a mild shake. It was Bruce who’d woken me, looking really concerned as I swallowed thickly. “I heard you crying…”

“Really?” I blinked. I had no recollection of what I’d been dreaming about. I sat up, taking a shaky breath as Bruce steadied me. I wiped my tears away, offering a weak smile “Sorry Doc, I’m alright now”

“You don’t look alright…” he muttered, giving me a pointed look “You’re really pale, and the bags under your eyes look unhealthy”

“Trying to say something doctor?” I tried to tease, but my voice slightly broke. I coughed to clear my throat as he sighed

“Have you been sleeping? Drinking plenty of water?” he questioned, and I just cast my eyes down to my lap. He sat down next to me on the bed, sighing “I can give you some sleeping pills to help you get back into a sleeping pattern” I looked up at him, biting my lip and nodding once to show my appreciation. He offered me a timid smile “Just let me know if you need anything; I’m the doctor after all”

“All you need is a sonic screwdriver and you’ll be complete” my joke didn’t fall flat regardless of my quiet voice, Bruce letting out a chuckle in response

“I’ll come up with something one day” I smiled gently, thankful for the support and the lack of questions. He ruffled my hair affectionately before standing up “I’ll go get the pills--”

“Jasmine” Bruce and I looked to the door as Natasha looked in, a solemn expression on her face as I paled “Loki’s made contact”


	19. God Help Us

“Avengers” Loki looked so much colder now that I’d been away from him for about a week. His green eyes crisp, like evergreens in the snow, his black hair seemingly darker, and his skin paler. His chiseled face seemed sharper. His demeanor was chilling. I swallowed slightly, his green eyes boring into me “I see you’re home safe, love”

“Don’t talk to her Loki” Tony glared, Loki’s eyes snapping to him

“I’ll do as I please, Man of Iron” he hissed, scoffing in annoyance as Tony glared. I hugged my knees to my chest as they had a stare down. I internally sighed

“You have nothing left to bargain with brother, so why did you send word?” Thor questioned, reverting the attention to him as Dad growled under his breath

“On the contrary, I just decided to contact you purely for a reaction” Loki mused, making us all raise an eyebrow in question

“A reaction to your face?” I questioned, not realising I’d even spoken until I received glances from the others and his sharp green eyes to move onto me. I shivered as he spoke, a smirk carving into his lips

“Oh no. A reaction to this” I yelped loudly as the entire tower shook, clutching Clint’s arm in a painful grip as fear gripped me. I did not want the building to collapse around me like the gala. Loki smirked, locking eyes with me as my sapphire eyes glowed with fear. Whatever emotion he felt toward my gaze, he locked up easily behind that smirk. It was beginning to piss me off.

“Stop cowering behind a camera and f*cking kill us yourself!” I shouted at him, a look of surprise crossing his features as Clint steadied me, tugging me away from a crack beginning to form in the floors. Loki’s form seemed to darken as I growled “stop playing dirty and grow a pair!”

“As you wish, love” his form disappeared, and I paled. The entire room lit up in an array of blue explosions, vivid red fire, and falling rubble. I screamed loudly, fear wrenching my gut as I lost contact with Clint, the cold of the air hitting me like a wall of ice. The vivid blue of the sky disappeared behind a crippling array of charcoal grey, a storm forming in the terror that seized the city. Glimpses of the street below caught me, seeing bodies begin to fall or disappear below large chunks of concrete, cars swerving in panic as screams tried to break through the high pitched wail that seemed to contain my fall. I was free falling, spinning around uselessly like the rubble around me. I felt tears seize me. I was going to die--

“Lady Stark!” I coughed on impact as Thor’s arms gripped me, the impact making me dizzy. I felt like I was about to puke, looking around with wide, frantic eyes as I gripped onto Thor’s biceps. If it were any other circumstance, I’d probably rate them, but I was just free falling to my death a moment ago so you’ll have to bare with me. I was shaking from the pure adrenaline as Thor crash landed onto the top of a flat, high building. I rolled away from him, stomach lurching as I puked onto the roof, Thor panting nearby as I hurled up my breakfast “Yes… I got her - did someone grab Jane?” I coughed as Thor patted me on the back after my episode. His relieved demeanor telling me Jane was okay

“The others?” I managed to choke out, Thor frowning

“Bruce and Lady Pepper are injured, Lady Stark” fear took me as I looked at him with wide eyes “Their hearts function, but not their consciousness”

“As long as they’re not dead or about to be, that’s fine” I breathed, shaking still as Thor nodded, standing up and looking at the ruins of Stark tower. I looked at the crumbling mass, a twisting feeling churning in my gut “I shouldn’t have provoked him”

“Oh don’t worry, I was planning to do that either way love” I squeaked, spinning around as Thor was suddenly thrown back by the power of the tesseract staff, Loki’s chuckle sending chills down my spine. “Don’t look so scared love, I was planning to catch you”

“Yeah right” I rolled my eyes, adrenaline pumping around my body again as he looked at me in amusement “You can’t fly anyway! You had no damn intention to help me” he shrugged

“No, I didn’t. I presumed the idiots could at least catch you before you died” he replied, and I huffed. He began to advance toward us, but I immediately stumbled to my feet, backing up toward Thor as the blonde groaned. Loki laughed coldly “You back away from your king, Jasmine?” I could feel the shivers travelling down my spine when he said my name

“Yeah, I do” I coughed, taking a step back for every step he took forward. “You’re not the King of Earth Loki - I mean do you really want to be ‘burdened’ with global warming? It’s a right pain you know” I was stalling, and that was obvious enough, because Loki chuckled again

“I’m a frost giant, I’ll just bring the winters of Jotunheim to Earth” he concluded, and I internally cursed. Why didn’t the humans think of that? Note my sarcasm. “Now, my Queen-” I blinked

“Wow wait what?” I interrupted, shaking my head “I didn’t agree to that”

“Yes, you did” he mused, another smirk coming across his face as Loki laughed “You didn’t exactly reject it”

“I was tied up, and being threatened” I deadpanned, Loki’s green eyes rolling in response

“An irrelevant detail-”

“That’s hardly irrelevant”

“Stop interrupting me!” He snapped, glaring at me heatedly as I instinctively shrunk at the volume. Thor had come to by this point, looking up at us as I swallowed thickly. Loki examined him with a disinterested look “Now come here, love”

“Nu-uh, you’re crazy” I huffed, spinning around to help Thor up when I felt an arm wrap around my stomach harshly “Hey! Get off me!”

“Silence” he hissed, dragging me away from Thor as I struggled. I felt the nerves churn as another explosion sounded nearby

“What have you done Loki?” I questioned in horror, seeing another large skyscraper begin to deteriorate under the power of another bomb. I struggled more in his grip as he moved toward the helicopter that was touching down on the opposite side of the roof. “Loki stop this! Let go of me! There’s no point!”

“There is every point!” he shouted over the hiss of the helicopter blades, dragging my thrashing body onboard. I stopped kicking and hitting him when the helicopter spun into the air, sinking into my seat in fear of falling again. Loki’s smug look earned me a glare as he looked out of the window behind me. I furrowed my brows in confusion as his grin broadened, turning my head as horror filled me

“...God help us…”


	20. Broken

The sky was littered with helicopters, fitted with RPG’s and fully automatic machine guns, each vehicle lighting up in an array of red as the ammunition was fired on the helpless city of New York. The horror on my face was clear to Loki as he pulled me back to my seat, a sickness recoating the insides of my stomach. I felt the tears I’d been holding back since my free fall begin to slide from my eyes. I really should’ve listened to Fury and gone home - because then Loki would have been apprehended way before he’d been able to scare himself an army.

“You’re turning the human race against each other…” I whispered, not intending him to hear it. His grip increased around my body - I forgot he could read my thoughts.

‘I only expanded on their own desires’ he reprimanded me, and so I turned to glare at him, wincing as another round of fire erupted from the helicopters. We were now behind the main line now.

‘Bullsh*t’ I hissed in my head, a narrowed glare being focused on my form ‘you’re just taking a temper tantrum to a whole new level’ I winced as he slapped me. Not as hard as normal, but mainly to shut me up. I wasn’t going to.

‘You will not talk down to me, mortal, I am a King-’

‘Oh, so I’m not your Queen anymore? Because I told you you’re an idiot with a closed mind?’ I mused, a dead look on my face. He raised his brow

‘So you agree to being my Queen then?’ that’s not what I said Loki! Goddammit

‘You know exactly what I’m saying Loki, stop being an asshole’ I growled ‘the human race doesn’t deserve to be the backend of your lash out at Odin! If you hate him that much, deal with him! Not attack a kingdom under his rule!’

‘He protects Midgard! If it falls to my rule, he will understand to fear me! He won’t look down on me! No-one will!’

‘Loki listen to me!’ I stared him down as he glared at me ‘No-one looks down on you, they already fear you! If they don’t, they don’t have half a brain!’ he seemed to sober at my words, a look of confusion on his features ‘Do you see Odin anywhere? No. He doesn’t protect Midgard, humankind protects it. Thor’s helping, admittedly, but he doesn’t want to see you fall - from what I’ve seen, he never did’ a look of annoyance in Loki’s eyes didn’t compel me to stop ‘Instead of domination, try being nice! It doesn’t hurt anybody to try and be a decent person and a decent king, Loki!’

‘Enough! Not another word or thought from you’ he growled. I tried. I really did; slumping in defeat, I watched as New York attempted to battle the army heading their way. I gritted my teeth. No way was I giving up this easily. I violently shoved myself out of his grip, a look of surprise littering his features as he stilled with the shock. I was already yanking at the latch, watching the door slide open harshly as the air leapt into the craft. Loki cursed me in my head, grabbing my wrist as I tried to jump out of the helicopter. I struggled again, desperately trying to get out and into the air. I’d rather die falling then be blown up in a helicopter for his stupidity - weird analogy, I know. But still, these are my preferences. I gritted my teeth

“SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME OFF HERE!” I screamed out into the wind, my voice barely carried as Loki yanked me back inside harshly. Well that was pointless. He slammed the door shut, growling at me as his eyes darkened.

‘Don’t do that again!’ he was pissed again, and this time it showed, as when he struck me across the face, the world around me became dark.

 

****  
As I came to, I realised I was laying on a medical bed, inside a large hospital building. I could hear explosions, smell petrol and smoke, and distant cries and screams. I could tell the battle was far from over. I sat up, rubbing my cheek with a wince, looking around the abandoned room as troops rushed around the corridors outside the door. I went to move off the bed, trying to be quiet, and move toward the window. I silently moved toward the glass, peering out and allowing my face to fall  
“Loki…” I don’t really know why his name left my lips in my horror at the warzone before me, especially as he had caused it, but I found myself concerned. Concerned for not only the moment, but also the aftermath. Should he lose, he would definitely answer for his crimes with his life - son of the King of Asgard or not. I put my head in my hands “This has gone too far…”

“That, is something we can agree on” I spun around at his voice, his green eyes examining my form. His expression was blank “I was expecting surrender by now” I scoffed

“Humans are more stubborn than ten thousand of you, Loki” I huffed, frowning “Why not end this? Unnecessary lives are being lost for this!”

“They should’ve just listened!”

“No” I shook my head, clenching my fist as determination filled me “You’re not this heartless - you have a heart Loki! So why the f*ck are you allowing this to continue?” he frowned slightly, going to say something as I glared “No, shut it! I’m talking, and you’re not gonna interrupt me this time!” I snapped, his thin lips falling shut at my words “I don’t believe you. I don’t believe you’re capable of this”

“Then you’re blind, and naive” Loki replied coldly, only earning a scowl

“Where were you in those eleven years before you showed up on earth Loki?” he froze. I would have grinned if it wasn’t a war situation. I’d hit the spot. “Something happened, didn’t it?” I walked toward him as his face blanked. He watched my movements as I stood directly in front of him, looking up at him as he locked his green gaze with my sapphire one. “It isn’t you… is it?”

“This is all my own doing, Jasmine” his voice was calm, but I narrowed my eyes. Not in anger, more in thought. I darted my eyes over his features, taking in every detail of his expression. I knew this was my chance to get through to him. I lifted my shaky hands, and he recoiled. I held my hands still as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Once I was sure he had collected himself, I allowed my cold hands to hesitantly cup his face. He watched me in confusion, and I swallowed. What am I doing? I made him look me in the eye, holding his face gently

“Look me in the eye, and tell me that nobody is controlling you. Nobody threatened you. Nobody made you do this” he hesitated. The God of lies hesitated. That was enough for me to know. A mild panic filled his eyes, but he swiftly put up his walls as he gently gripped my wrists. I knew realisation had crossed my features “Loki… listen to me”

“No” he attempted to pull my hands away, but I held on, willing him to listen to me

“You’re not alone anymore” my voice was quiet, a contrast to the explosions of the city. He stopped pulling away, looking at me silently “Whoever is doing this won’t hurt you…”

“He-” Loki stopped himself from speaking, swallowing back his words. I’d broken through the first wall. He shook his head, pulling away from my grip and turning to the door. I grabbed his arm, tugging on his cloak as he stared at the wooden door. One more step and my window would close

“Loki” I took a shaky breath, staring a hole into the back of his head “Go through my memories” he looked over his shoulder, confusion evident on his face “I need you to realise that you’re a d*ck-” he almost glared “-but it’s not too late. Whoever it is controlling you can be stopped…”

“He can’t be stopped, Jasmine!” his snap made me flinch. He swung around, gripping my face - much like I’d done to him earlier. I was startled by the fear in that confident gaze. He’d broken “You want to know what happened in those eleven years? You want to understand why I have to do this? Why it’s too late!?” the look was wild and tamed all at the same time. I felt his fingers press against the side of my head, and images began to cycle through me like an old movie reel.

Loki was chained to an old, looming grey cliffside. Tears of anger, pain and torment streaked across his cheeks. Open wounds littered his body, his mind a whirlpool of self-loathing thoughts. Day in and day out, whips lashed the flesh from his body, knives tore at his skin without delicacy. Torture devices broke his bones, and ear splitting screams made his voice hoarse. The pain in his eyes was unbearable, and I felt myself break down into a sob. A looming figure healed him each day, and tortured him every other moment he could spare - until he broke. He broke down like a twig beneath a boot. It took ten years to break his soul - and whoever that dark shadow was, did it. And he took his time, making sure every single ounce of his being was another weight keeping his defiance at bay as he slaved. Slaved to be the minion of something more powerful than I had believed possible.

As it came to an end, I found myself wrapping my arms around him. Around his torso. And not letting go. He had his arms up, clearly not sure what to do, watching me silently as I cried into his chest. I really don’t know what to tell you. It was like a horror movie. Like watching someone hack an innocent animal to death, or watching a heartless psycho kill a child. It repulsed me, and broke me. I don’t expect you to understand - but believe me when I tell you; watching that felt like multiple stabs to the heart.

“I won’t go through that again…” I heard him mutter, and I felt his arms hesitantly close around me. His body was cold, yet in that moment, I could feel the warmth of comfort radiate off both of us. The embrace should’ve felt odd, considering the threats he’d made to me, the kidnapping attempts, the taunts and all the times he threatened to do the unspeakable. However, I realised what I had felt in that month, though it should be unforgivable, was nothing in comparison to what he’d been through.

I shouldn’t have done it. ‘No-one would ever be able to forgive him’ - I’d thought that once, but in his embrace. After becoming his witness. I realised in that moment, I’d found the strength to forgive him. For everything. And I wasn’t about to let him fall alone

“We’re going to stop him” I muttered into his chest, and I felt him stiffen “And you’re going to help”


	21. Glowing Pop Tart Signs

“No” I was desperately trying to convince Loki to connect with Thor. I knew Thor would accept him. Yes, he’d be angry about the destruction he’d caused, but I just knew from the moments that we’d had to talk to each other - how honest Thor was with me - that he too would find the heart to support him, even if he couldn’t forgive him. Loki had put his masks back up, and dragged me up to his command base, sitting me next to him in a pair of cuffs to make sure I didn’t try to jump out of the building like I had tried with the helicopter. Not that I was planning on.

“He’ll help you Loki!” I pleaded, my voice quiet so his goons couldn’t hear. They were bustling about with different maps of the city, ammunition and soldiers mixing into a swarm of cold air. “I know he will”

“He won’t. He is an incompetent oaf, he wouldn’t understand a brick if it hit him in the face” Loki sounded bored, but I could tell he was just being stubborn for the sake of it. I huffed, going to get up before finding myself tugged into his lap. He shot me a glare “Don’t try to run off again, love”

“I wasn’t running off, I was getting your brother to help you” I huffed, squirming as his arm wrapped around my waist. He rolled his eyes at me, watching his goons work as I reluctantly leaned on him. I stared at his arm, remembering the lacerations from the visions he’d shown me, tracing the pattern of the deepest one imbedded in my memory. I felt his eyes on me, watching my finger trace patterns that he most likely remembered, shifting me in his grip as I remained silent.

“What makes you so sure Thor would consider helping me?” Loki muttered, and I looked up at him. He hadn’t gone through my memories like I’d told him too. I sighed, looking him in the eye and shifting my brown hair out of my face.

“If you’d gone through my memories, you’d know” I hummed, and he huffed

“I was trying to be nice”

“Honey, I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t expect it” I pointed out, a half-hearted smirk appearing at the pet name.

“Well, love, are you sure you want me in your head? I seem to recall you being adamant about me staying out of your head”

“Yeah, well stop being stubborn and stalling” I grumbled, flinching as another explosion sounded nearby. Loki sighed deeply, before I felt his icy presence crawling through the fabric of my thoughts. I shut my eyes as the many meaningful conversations were unearthed, and I hoped my judgement was correct and that this was what he needed to understand. He was silent after he’d finished poking about inside my thoughts, and I braved a glance up at him as he stared into space. I watched him carefully, scared he’d be angry or take anything the wrong way… but to my relief, our eyes met and he calmly spoke

“I see” he muttered, examining my expression. We seemed to stare at each other for a moment, before Loki hesitantly leaned in. I didn’t recoil, as I knew he’d watched my un-said confession to Thor about my care for him. He locked his lips with mine, and the questions toward my feelings about him seemed to dissipate. He pulled me closer as my lips moved in sync with his, his hand in my hair and messing up the, already messy, brunette locks. I hesitantly shut my eyes, a sense of surreal peace overcoming me as I leaned further into his hold. As we broke apart, our eyes met again, and he nodded with a sigh “Fine, we’ll make contact with Thor”

“Told you humans are more stubborn~” I managed a smile, feeling the awkward blush on my cheeks as he chuckled. He stood, making me stand with him, grabbing my upper arm and walking down the steps. He left a brainwashed goon in charge, before walking toward the exit “Now how are we gonna find Thor?”

“That, love, is easier than you think”

 

***

 

“Seriously?” I huffed, standing in front of Loki as I deadpanned. Loki had decided to make it overly obvious that we were on top of a large tower by making it spark with green lightning. Loki kept making it into the shape of Pop-tarts for some reason, still finding it amusing that Thor and I had a Pop-tart movie night when I couldn’t sleep. What can I say? The guy likes pop-tarts. I flinched at another nearby explosion, shrinking into Loki’s grip as he held me steady.

“Yes, seriously” he mused, enjoying this a little too much as the sky above us began to cloud over “I believe we got his attention”

“BROTHER!” Thor’s voice boomed across the building, his figure zooming out of the sky and landing solidly against the opposite side of the flat roof. Loki sighed in annoyance, holding me in front of him as I stood in my cuffs. I probably looked tired to be honest.

“Must you always be so loud?” Loki grumbled, Thor glaring at him heatedly. His hammer was clutched in his large hands, his stormy gaze narrowed on him

“Must you always be so cruel to the people of Midgard?!” he roared, and Loki sighed, looking at me pointedly as I sighed

“Thor…” I called out, his gaze softening on my form “He’s too stubborn to say it, but he’s come to you for help” Now it was Thor’s turn to be confused

“Help? Why would I help him destroy the very planet I love and protect?” Thor questioned, Loki’s green orbs rolling in annoyance. I could feel his tension rise as he glared at his brother

“Not with the invasion - Thor it’s not Loki” it was difficult to explain in such a short time. Thor looked at me as I spoke “Loki never wanted this”

“What do you mean, Lady Stark?” Thor’s voice had softened in his confusion, his hammer still sturdy in his grip. His stormy gaze had a sliver of hope

“If you both put your weapons down, we can all talk on a truce?” I questioned, looking between them both. Loki and Thor seemed to have a tense stand off; but surprisingly, Loki was the first to drop his staff. Thor looked rather startled, but slowly and surely, his hammer dropped too. “Thank you…”

“Release Lady Stark, brother” Thor demanded, a frown etched onto Loki’s face at his words

“Not yet” he replied simply, an irritated look on his features that he was about to press

“Just listen Thor” I sighed, looking at Loki and nodding once. Loki took a deep breath to calm himself, before sighing “Loki has something to show you… Just trust me” Thor, looked between the two of us quietly, before hesitantly walking over”

“Do not try anything, brother” Thor threatened, earning another roll of the eyes from Loki. If he continued, they’d probably roll out his head. I earned a glare for that inside comment

“If I was planning to, I would’ve done so already” he replied calmly, before reaching toward his brother’s temples. He hesitated, glancing at me with a look that just screamed ‘I don’t want to do this’. I slipped my hand into his free one, the gesture not going unnoticed by Thor, who was staring curiously. I squeezed Loki’s grip, nodding quietly as he sighed. Loki’s finger made contact with Thor’s forehead, and I watched as the hardened, stormy gaze broke before me. His tense, angered structure broke - just as I had. His eyes glossed, but no tears fell. They only looked at Loki’s tiered features with a completely new light. I blinked as I was crushed between the two as Thor embraced Loki. The God of Mischief grunted in discomfort as Thor hugged him tightly, and I let them have their moment before groaning

“Can I have my body back now?” I groaned, Thor pulling away from us with a weak cough. I dusted myself off, and offered Loki a reassuring smile. He nodded at me - and though his expression was blank, the thanks was clear. I’d become his new foundations, and I was not going to break underneath him.

“Let us plan, brother” Thor’s voice returned to a hard tone, his stormy gaze narrowing on the horizon “The true monster of this battle needs to be destroyed”

“I second that” I muttered, sighing in content “When this is all over, you two seriously owe me big time”

“Owe what, exactly?” Loki questioned, raising his brow at me as the two brothers looked down on me. I grinned

“Pop-tarts, sappy movies, and lots of bear hugs~” que the collective groan.


	22. Inspirational Speech Time

“BUT HE’S EVIL JAZZ!” I huffed as Dad shook my shoulders, trying to knock ‘sense’ into me as I shot him a pointed look

“He isn’t evil. You try going through ten years of torture, and tell me you wouldn’t be doing exactly the same thing right now"

“That’s not the point Jasmine! He tried to rape you-”

“No, he pretended to” I interrupted, raising my eyebrow at him as his gaze hardened

“You’ve been a wreck since you got home” he pointed out, frowning as the group shot Loki glares. The only thing protecting Loki right now was the fact Thor was standing directly in front of him, and physically protecting him with his body.

“Look, I have an inspirational speech prepared in my head - will you let me talk now without shaking me?” I huffed, Tony falling silent as the group stared at me. The Avengers, Director Fury, and a lot of big-shot SHIELD members stood before me as I let out a deep breath “Before I turned up in my Dad’s house, I’d lost my mother” way to start Jasmine… “My Uncle left, and I had nothing but the roof above my head that was barely staying there with the money I had coming in”

“Look, the truth is - it was my fault I was in that position” I sighed, not able to meet anyone’s eyes as I spoke “I told my mother, whilst she was sick and unstable, that she was letting herself fall. I believed that her love for Tony Stark was the reason she was sick, the reason that she hadn’t found someone new. She was everything to me - I just wanted her to be as happy as she looked whenever Stark Industries came up on the News” I looked at Tony. His expression had sollemned dramatically, and I saw Pepper glance at him with an unknown emotion. I took a shaky breath “I told her that love was the hardest emotion to understand, the hardest thing to accept, but she needed to move on. She needed to get over it” I closed my eyes and composed myself, before opening my eyes again

“My words, caused her to have a heart attack” that cut every single person in the heart. I could just feel the shock radiate off people. “She’d been born with a weak heart, so it didn’t take much. I figured it would be alright, it had happened before” I looked down with my eyes and swallowed back the guilty sob “But it wasn’t. She died. She died because of my actions, died not understanding what I had meant, and I had no idea whether she’d died hating me or not”

“But that wasn’t my mother” it took me a moment to have the strength to continue, my voice breaking as I looked each and every one of them in the eye “I’ve come to realise that I was wrong” I ignored the explosions in the background as I spoke “Love isn’t the hardest thing to understand and accept” I looked at Tony “Heck, it took me three days to love my dad after the nineteen years I’d spent without him” his eyes softened considerably as I looked at Natasha “It took five days to realise how much I looked up to Nat, sorta like a big sister I suppose” her blank expression broke into surprise as I looked at Pepper and Jane

“It took a day in a prison cell to realise I loved Pepper and Jane like I did Uncle David” I looked at them as they smiled gently, and I turned toward Steve, Bruce and Clint “and how much I loved the awkward staring contests and care you three give out like candy” they all looked awkwardly at me with a smile, a slight chuckle leaving some lips at my words. I looked at Fury “And our little sarcastic commentary, as annoying as it is, Director” his lips twitched slightly, not breaking into a smile, but I smiled anyway. I looked at Thor

“And you, Thor” I chuckled “Man if I had a brother, you’d be it” he smiled a sad smile, chuckling as I grinned “We’d eat pop-tarts all the damn time”

“That we would” he agreed, a gentle smile adorning his features as I looked at Loki’s intense green gaze. My icy eyes softened

“And Loki” I felt all eyes fall onto him as I sighed “It took a lot of sassing, threatening, torture and hell” he felt guilty, but he didn’t show it. I just knew, don’t ask. I took a deep breath mentally “But even through that, I still love you” his features softened considerably as Thor looked between us. He smiled broadly, patting his brother on the shoulder, and earning an irritated grunt. My smile faltered as I turned to look at them all

“Love isn’t the hardest thing to accept” I looked over them all “Forgiveness - that’s the hardest thing anyone could ask for” all of them sollemned again as I took a deep breath “But I know that now” they all watched me as I took a deep breath “I forgave Tony for leaving my mother nineteen years ago. I forgave Uncle David for leaving. I forgave Fury for being an asshole-” que a pirate glare “- I forgave Loki for everything he’s done” a soft, sad smile adorned my features

“And I did the hardest thing I’ve ever done” I looked at them “I forgave myself” confusion littered the room “I forgave myself for blaming myself” I looked at Loki as he offered the same reassuring gaze that I had given him when we met with Thor. “Because I know that my mother forgave me a long time ago for what I said that night”

“You want us to forgive him?” Steve spoke up, his voice quiet as I shook my head

“As I said; forgiveness is the hardest thing you will ever do” I sighed a sad smile “But love isn’t” I looked over them “I love everyone in this room, in my own way. I’m gonna fight the real bad guy until my dying breath” they looked at me with a level of determination “Thor’s gonna fight for his brother, because he loves him” I looked at Tony “I hope, Dad is gonna fight for Pepper’s life - and mine if he feels like it” he chuckled, nodding in agreement. “Nat and Clint are gonna fight because as much as they probably hate to admit it, they have things they love too”

“True that” Clint chuckled, nodding at me as Nat smiled. She nodded too, and I internally cheered. I should be an inspirational speaker

“Bruce is gonna fight because he’s secretly a big teddy bear and loves everyone” he turned red, laughing with the rest of us and joining the bandwagon. I pointed at Steve “And you’re gonna fight ‘cause you love America, considering how much you wear the flag”

“And here I thought you’d have a more meaningful reason for me” he chuckled after a minute, smiling and brandishing his shield before everyone looked at Fury. He remained stoic, the tension high as I waited for his answer. I was half expecting him to crush all the hope in the room. He sighed, rubbing his creased temples

“Well, there is a lot more at stake then apprehending Loki now” he agreed? My blue eyes probably lit up, a grin etched onto my face as he nodded “SHIELD will help”

“Hell yes!” I cheered, letting out a huff of relief “Now that was a lot of inspiring - I need a nap” I yawned, earning a laugh from everyone. Thor patted my shoulder, no longer having to defend Loki’s body now that the room was alive with a newfound vigor.

“You would do well on Asgard, Lady Stark. Your words are worthy of a Queen” I blushed

“Well thank you Thor, though I don’t think swearing is on the list for ‘Good speeches’ now that I think about it” I made a fake thinking face, grinning at his hearty laugh. He glanced at Loki as the green figure began to walk over. With a wink, he slinked off with a skip in his step. I almost facepalmed. I think Thor liked playing matchmaker… I looked up at Loki as he stood in front of me, his eyes examining my face as hesitantly met his gaze. I’d just confessed loving him verbally to an entire room of people, but I wasn’t as nervous then as I was now.


	23. This is a Terrible Plan

“Did you mean it?” his words were soft, as were his eyes. I saw a mixture of fright, happiness and determination in his swimming emerald orbs. The blue tint in his gaze was gone, I’d noticed. The tesseract finally had no hold on him.

“That is why I said it” my voice was equally as soft, nerves churning as he let out the breath he was holding. He leaned in, his lips meeting mine as I blinked. A smile crawled onto my face, the weight lifted off my shoulders as my chest swelled with happiness. I kissed back, not caring I was in the middle of a SHIELD base, and got lost in the moment. We pulled away eventually, and I looked up at him with a smile

“Thank you” Loki’s voice was quiet, and I hummed

“For kicking you up the backside or for forgiving you’re sarcastic personality?” I questioned, a grin crawling across my face as that defining smirk curved onto his face. I had finally decided I prefer the bone-chilling smirk to most of his expressions. It was incredibly attractive after all.

“For admitting I’m attractive” he replied sarcastically, and I turned red

“Okay, reading my thoughts didn’t extend to all the time!” I pouted, earning a snicker as he continued to smirk smugly “We’re gonna have to work on that ego”

“I quite like my ego, thank you” he replied with an amused look, still smirking away as I poked his stomach

“Tough!” I chuckled, blinking as I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Loki and I both looked at my Dad as he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow

“Hate to ruin the sappy moment, but we have an evil, all-powerful villain to destroy?” Dad mused, and I winced

“Oh yeah, we should probably do something about that”

“Yes, and soon” I looked up at Loki as his expression solemn, looking out to the sunrise “Because he’ll be here at Sunset” his cold green eyes hardened “and we will have to be ready”

***

 

“This is a terrible plan” Loki muttered, arms crossed on the roof as I stood beside him. We were at the top of the Empire State Building, waiting for the figure that had yet to be named. Loki wouldn’t tell us who he was, but I knew better then to press the matter.

“Got a better one in mind?” I replied quietly. The tension was thick as we waited. I was dressed in leather trousers, a green tunic-like dress, with a casual camo green jacket and black boots. (polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=211421553) This was only to make myself look the part really “You’re the one that told him you’d bring me”

“Well I didn’t anticipate the turn of events” he huffed, leaning against the wall “I thought I’d be King by now”

“Well you are” I hummed, raising an amused eyebrow “and you ‘brought your Queen’”

“Oh shut up” he chuckled, rubbing his temples as I grinned. The tension was still thick, and we were just trying to make light of the situation. I shivered as the temperature dropped, looking at Loki as his expression paled. He was here. I swallowed slightly as Loki moved slightly in front of me, the air before us shifting as the fires of New York burned. SHIELD was pretending to be defeated, so the city looked deserted. I watched as the air began to build the monster before me, this purple tinted grey body forming before me. The figure towered over us, the dull golden armour reflecting the darkness of the city, his maddened eyes resting on Loki as I felt the chill run down his spine. I could literally feel the power radiating off this unnaturally towering individual

“God of Mischief” his voice was deep and resonating. Both calming and terrifying, peaceful and enraged. It seemed to contrast everything as he stared down at us from above. “I see the battle is won”

“Yes” Loki agreed, swallowing and attempting to hide his fear behind his usual cold mask “The world of Midgard is yours, Lord Thanos”

“You have not failed me… Congratulations” so his name is Thanos? Weird name… I stood close to Loki as the maddened eyes of this… giant rested upon me “And this is the mortal you name your Queen?”

“Yes” Loki glanced at me, and I met his gaze. His arm tugged me forward, and Thanos hummed, examining my small form

“Then, as a gift” Thanos mused, his hand the size of my entire body, stretched out toward me, and his odd glove began to glow. I squeaked as my body began to glow with it, an overwhelming sense of power filling my lungs. Loki’s eyes widened as a gold energy filled me. I coughed once it had stopped, falling to my knees and gasping for air. What did he do? “She shall never leave your side… as long as you remain loyal”

“...Thank you, Lord Thanos” Loki managed, grabbing my arm gently and helping me to my feet. I had to lean on him, my mind dizzy and body light. I needed to focus. Thanos turned his attention back to Loki as I steadied myself

“Now, where is the Tesseract?” Thanos questioned, and Loki looked to me. It was my que. I stumbled over to the side of the building, picking up the briefcase and subtly flipping the tiny, almost non-existent, switch on the base of it. I walked over to Loki with the briefcase, and went to hand it to him “No” we both looked at Thanos as he stared directly at me “Girl, hand it to me” I glanced at Loki. The plan wasn’t going to work. Loki, however, remained as calm and collected as he was before, gesturing toward the subject of his fear with a reassuring look at me. I swallowed, turning toward the creature and slowly walking to him. He waited, his hand held out as I hesitantly placed the briefcase in his large hand. He brought it to his height as I turned to walk back to Loki, and I heard a click as it opened

“You traitorous fool” both of us froze at Thanos’ dark chuckle, fear cracking up my spine at his words, before a searing heat blinded me, and the world was sucked into darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

“She’s coming to!” I groaned, trying to open my heavy eyelids, only to be met with a bleached, white light. “Get Prince Thor!” I winced at the volume of the distinct accent

“Why is everyone so loud?...” I muttered, blinking desperately as a flurry of footsteps abandoned whatever room I was in. I felt cold hands checking my pulse, and another light making me recoil from the person above me

“Vital signs are normal” they muttered, someone humming in recognition as I began to smell the distinct, nasty smell of hospital anaesthetic. My vision finally fizzled back into being, and I sat up immediately. White walls, golden equipment scattered here and there in an orderly fashion. High windows overlooking a glorious city of cold, and a distinct rainbow bridge stretching toward a golden dome. Yep, I’d finally lost it.

“Am I dead?” I suppose that’s a valid question. Last thing I remember, is feeling like my body was on fire. The woman, dressed in an elegant, pale blue gown laughing softly.

“No, Lady Stark, you are not dead” I nodded, blinking around the room “Quite the opposite actually”

“Huh?” I questioned, earning an amused look

“The Titan Thanos gave you immortality” my eyes felt like they were bulging out of my sockets. That was what the golden glow was?! I looked down at myself, almost having a heart attack at the elegant, pale green, one-shoulder gown I was dressed in (polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=211427452). I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself from having a panic attack “As of this moment, My Lady, you are in Asgard”

“That explains the golden city” I mused, looking at her and biting my lip “Where is Loki? And Thor?” I’d already assumed Dad wasn’t on Asgard, probably for the best with all the gold around. The woman’s expression fell at Loki’s name, but I tried to ignore that

“Prince Thor is on his way, however Prince Loki-”

“LADY STARK!” I yelped as I was embraced in a bone-crushing hug, the familiar scent of Thor wafting over me as I allowed a grin to crawl across my face. I coughed

“Can’t breathe!” I huffed, his grip releasing with a sheepish grin as I smiled “Hey Thunder boy” he chuckled at my nickname

“I feared the worst for your condition, Lady Stark. It is a relief to see you well” I bit my lip, smile falling at his words

“What happened?"

“The Titan, Thanos, blew the tower to pieces. You were hit on the head, and Loki managed to spare your life from the fall” Thor’s expression was saddened, and fear filled me

“He’s alright… right?” I prompted, a sigh falling from Thor’s lips as he looked at me, blue eyes saddened

“Yes… Though Father does not believe his accusations are true” I scrunched my brows in confusion “He would not allow Loki to show him his past, and is convinced he acted on his own accord… He doesn’t believe that he helped defeat Thanos”

“Your dad needs a kick to the head” I growled, earning a gasp from the medic. Thor sighed, apparently agreeing with me

“He needed someone to vow for him, but would not allow me to do so, nor my mother, Frigga” I frowned “I was hoping you’d awaken before the trial-”

“Wait, he’s been convicted?!” my heart fell immediately

“The trial is going on right now” and my hope was renewed. I instantly swung my legs over the side of the bed, attempting to stand as the world span “LAdy Stark! You’re not stable enough to stand--”

“You try and stop me helping Loki and I will personally castrate you” I growled. Thor’s sad look broke out into a grin, despite my threat

“I was going to offer to carry you” he replied, and I rolled my eyes, hooking an arm around his neck as he lifted me into his grip. The lady from before tried to stop us, but Thor was already running out the door.

“Thor? What are you doing?” a woman, flanked by three men, all dressed in armour, ran after Thor’s powerful strides as I clung on for dear life. I poked my head over his shoulder to watch them

“He’s being my taxi” they all looked confused, probably not knowing what a taxi was, which only amused me more. I clung tighter as Thor slowed down to a fast walk, storming past the confused guards and slamming open the double, golden doors to the throne room

“You shall pay for your crimes with death-” I growled as the, seemingly, King, glared down at Loki’s fuming form

“WAIT!” Thor’s voice boomed, the hall falling silent as he rushed through the crowd. Odin, a stunning woman beside him (who I presumed was Thor’s mother, Frigga) and Loki turned to look at me. I had confusion from Odin and Frigga, but utter relief from Loki. “Lady Stark has awoken! She wants to testify!” murmurs erupted from the crowd as Odin’s frowning gaze fell upon my figure.  
“You wish to testify?” I nodded, Frigga’s warm eyes filled with hope “I cannot deny you that wish” Odin sighed, sitting back down upon his golden throne as Thor carried me over to Loki. He gently placed me down, steadying me when I stumbled. I looked up at Odin, not liking the height difference, but happy to be standing next to Loki in his moment of need. Again. Maybe this time I won't get hit on the head. “What do you have to defend the accused?”

“Thanos forced Loki’s actions” I stated simply, the crowd erupting into murmurs as Odin seemed taken back. He really didn’t believe his sons? Frigga looked relieved beyond belief “Loki showed me the torture he went through. For ten years he clung onto hope when there was none, and the only way for him to have a sliver of a chance of coming home was to break. Thanos tortured your son, Allfather, but Loki fought against Thanos in the end for the safety of Earth- Midgard” I felt weird addressing him like that, but it would probably do me in good stead for later. Odin’s eyes examined me

“You vow this is the truth?” he questioned, and I nodded

“I swear it on my own life, and my mother’s grave” I was being honest. If Loki was sentenced to death, he’s not going down alone. I guess mum was right, love was definitely the strongest emotion. Odin sighed

“With this new evidence brought before me, I suppose I shall change your sentence accordingly” Odin hummed, looking at Loki “You still caused death and destruction, and this cannot go completely unpunished, my son” Loki seemed irritated at the name, but couldn’t voice that behind the metal-mouth restraint. “You are confined to the palace, unless with your brother or a guard, and are not allowed to travel the Bifrost until I decree otherwise” hey, it’s better than death. I felt Loki glance at me, knowing he’d heard my thoughts, probably smiling underneath the gag. Odin slammed his staff against the ground, and a golden light spread across the room, the sentence decreed and the room breaking apart as the crowd began to leave. I sighed in relief, leaning against Thor tiredly and rubbing my head

“Well that was long-winded” I muttered, a relieved laugh leaving Thor’s lips as the guards uncuffed Loki beside us. Frigga walked over, a smile adorning her features as I tried to straighten up. That failed, because I ended up falling into Thor again, causing him to support me. Frigga smiled softly as Thor steadied me

“Lady Stark, I am Frigga, Thor and Loki’s mother” she smiled taking my free hand in hers as I managed a smile

“Nice to meet you - you’re as nice as Thor said you were” she chuckled softly, glancing at Thor as he smiled in embarrassment “But Jasmine is fine, Queen Frigga”

“And Frigga is fine for me” she hummed, a motherly glint in her eye “considering I believe we may be family in the near future” I felt a blush coat my cheeks as we all glanced at Loki. He rubbed his wrists, unaware of what was said, feeling our stares and looking up. He raised an eyebrow

“Did I miss something?” he questioned, clearing his throat as Frigga laughed softly

“I expect grandchildren soon” she cooed, and even Loki blushed at that one. Thor bellowed at Loki’s dumbfounded expression, Odin watching us all silently from his throne.

“Mother-”

“Now now, no excuses. I know love when I see it” she smiled, gently taking me from Thor and guiding me into Loki’s grip “Now help her to her room, be a gentleman”

“I just got off death-row, and you are telling me to be a gentleman to my woman?” he questioned, earning a pointed look from Frigga as my heart warmed slightly. Hey, it’s nice to be acknowledged as someone’s partner, even if we never made it verbally official. It’s pretty official now, don’t you think?

“Yes, I am. Now off you go” she ushered us out the room, a gentle smile on her face that I returned. I leaned into Loki’s grip as he shook his head, sighing and feigning annoyance as he guided me out of the room. It was just us two, being flanked by Thor of course - but he was keeping his distance with his mother. They were so eavesdropping, it was painfully obvious.

“Well honey, thanks for not letting me die” I chuckled, his green eyes casting over to me with a raised eyebrow

“I do that a lot, don’t you think, love?” he mused, supporting me along “Perhaps you should start paying me back”

“I just got you off death-row, honey - I think that’s paid off” I hummed, Loki rolling his eyes as we approached the stairs. I took it slow, leaning on Loki as we ascended “I’m guessing I’m stuck here on Asgard now?”

“Well, only if you want to” Loki said. I could sense the disappointment in him, and it made me smile

“Well don’t sound too convincing” I chuckled softly “This place is much nicer than New York probably is right now” Loki hummed

“Very true”

“Besides…” I rested my head on his arm “I don’t think Earth is for me…” I smiled “I kinda like it here”

“That’s good” he hummed “Because you’re immortal now, you’re going to live for a very long time”

“Yep, and you’re stuck with me, hot green guy~” I grinned, and Loki’s green eyes lit up with the traditional look of mischief. I would obviously visit my dad, considering I got into this mess to see him, and the rest of the Avengers when I could. But this was where I belonged now… and I knew my mother was at peace now knowing that I no longer clung to her spirit.

“More like you’re stuck with me, love” and the beginning of my new life, was sealed with a kiss from the person I loved. Loki, the annoying God of Mischief…

“By the way Loki” I hummed as we broke apart, his delicate brow raising as I grinned “Your jawline is a solid 10, definitely”

“Will this jawline nonsense ever end?” Loki groaned, and I grinned

“Not till I die~” that defining smirk I had come to love crawled across his face, and I rested my head on his shoulder again in content.

“Oh joy” I suppose I was the stereotypical protagonist of most stories - minus the superpowers of course, and I definitely had the tragic backstory for one - but it did end up rather sappy. Oh well, I think it’s nice to have a traditional ending to a story regarding the strongest emotion on the planet, don’t you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is coming to an end. I'll be giving you all an epilogue, because you've been incredible and so supportive of this story and it's character. I really appreciate every comment and kudo, and I hope you are able to read some more of my stories should you get into the fandoms XD
> 
> Thanks all once again,  
> Jade


	25. Epilogue

I sighed tiredly as I arrived back through the Bifrost, yawning as I stretched. I’d just returned to Asgard after visiting my dad and the Avengers. Believe it or not, New York was coming back together - well, Stark Tower had. New York was still in major repairs. I rubbed my icy eyes, looking up at Heimdal with a smile

“Thanks Rainbow man~” I managed my usual nickname, making his chuckle resonate around the large, golden room

“You are welcome, Lady Stark” he replied, a smile on his features as he looked up “You have arrived just in time, Prince Loki” I looked over my shoulder, a smile on my face as the green armour of Loki came into view. He was riding on his son (sounds creepy doesn’t it?) Sleipnir, who I adored. He’s an eight-legged horse - his birth was a long story. Sleipnir grunted in greeting, letting out a shrill hoarse noise at the sight of me. Loki gave his signature smirk, though it seemed weaker than normal.

“Sleipnir! As handsome as ever~” I grinned widely as Loki rolled his eyes, my body sliding over to the horse’s side as I stroked his mane. The horse huffed happily, nuzzling my hand as I chuckled.

“Where’s my greeting?” Loki hummed, voice a tad quieter than normal. Something was bothering him, that was obvious

“Over the rainbow bridge, in unicorn land” I grinned, and he facepalmed.

“Nice to see you too, love” he mused, offering me a hand as I took it. I squeaked as he pulled me up onto Sleipnir’s back, leaning over me and grabbing the reigns. “Back to the stables, boy”

“So, did you miss me?” I smiled as we left Heimdal at his post, moving swiftly back toward the city of Asgard. Loki’s free arm wrapped around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder with a hum

“I wouldn’t have come to meet you if I hadn’t, love” he mused, pecking my cheek as I leaned on him. I smiled gently

“Then what’s bothering you?” I softened my teasing tone, knowing that if I pressed in a joking manner, he’d probably refuse to tell me. Loki sighed quietly, steering Sleipnir toward the stables. He stayed quiet, holding me until we had to dismount. I watched him as he set his son up for bed, stroking his mane quietly before leaving the stall. Wrapping an arm around my waist, Loki guided me out of the stables and into his mother’s beautiful gardens.

“It’s been a year now” Loki muttered, walking along as I smiled gently. I knew Heimdal was keeping an eye on us for Odin incase Loki tried anything, but I had learned to trust him now. He had moved on from those days of jealousy.

“A year since I came here?” I questioned quietly, but he shook his head. I looked at him, examining his tired eyes as he hesitantly allowed our vibrant eyes to meet

“Since I did…” he was trying to find the right words, but I had worked it out in my head. I sighed quietly, glancing down before clearing my memories. It had been a year since he pretended to take me in order to get a reaction out of my father.

“Loki, I already told you I forgave you” I sighed, giving him a pointed look. He sighed, just looking out over the horizon as I crossed my arms.

“I still feel terrible about it” he muttered “I was so far gone, I had no right to do that to you-” his eyes widened as I slapped his cheek. Not hard, but enough to make his head swerve away. I then pressed my lips against the red mark that was now forming, chuckling at his dumbfounded expression

“There. Now you can’t feel guilty” I mused, and he raised an eyebrow

“You’re a peculiar Midgardian, Jasmine” he chuckled quietly, wrapping his arms around my waist, and pressing me flush against his body. I grinned

“You’ve only just noticed?” I laughed, his forehead pressing against mine as we stared each other in the eye. He smiled. A genuine smile

“No, I think that’s why I started to love you in the first place” Loki chuckled, pecking my lips as I grinned

“Oh, and my nicknames! And don’t forget my jawline obsession” I traced a finger over his jawline as he rolled his eyes, playfully ducking his head into my neck and pecking the skin. I squealed with a small laugh as he scooped me up into his arms and began to carry me back toward the castle grounds. “You didn’t deny it~”

“But I didn’t admit it” he pointed out, carrying me through the halls as I rested my head in the crook of his neck. I smiled.

“Don’t pretend~” I cooed, and he simply chuckled. Ha! I won… Yes, I am grinning. “So… Dad and the others are coming tomorrow” he winced

“Oh joy” he muttered, carrying me past the golden doors of Frigga and Odin’s quarters. Frigga’s head poked out of the door as we passed, a smile on her face as I waved tiredly at her

“Good evening my son, Jasmine” she greeted in her gentle manner. I grinned, head still resting as Loki turned to face his mother. Frigga walked out of her doors, pecking his cheek as he huffed in embarrassment “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“Define ‘ready’” he muttered, shifting me in his arms as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was probably heavy to be honest

“Ready to make me grandchildren” she chuckled, both of us turning red as she laughed “But first, you have to get down the aisle. And past your brother’s drunken behaviour”

“I’ve only ever seen Thor tipsy! This will be great” I chuckled. Yes. I was getting married tomorrow. What can I say? Both Frigga and Loki winced

“Hardly” they both said at the same time, and a small laugh fell from my lips. Frigga smiled in her usual, motherly fashion, pecking Loki on the cheek again and running a hand over my hair adoringly. She was great.

“Get some rest, both of you. The preparations tomorrow will be tiresome” with that, she walked back to her doors as we watched her “Goodnight”

“Goodnight mother” Loki nodded, and I waved with a yawn

“Nighty night” she chuckled at my words, before stepping inside and shutting her door. I cuddled closer to Loki as we headed into our own quarters further down the hall, the golden furniture and green accents comforting compared to the ruins of Earth. I happily jumped down and dived into bed, earning an amused smirk from Loki

“Not planning to put night clothes on, again?” he questioned as I snuggled a pillow

“Nope~” I popped the ‘p’, smiling as climbed under the covers and followed my lead. I transferred my arms over him, curling into his chest and resting my head against his heart. I couldn’t really sleep unless I could hear his heartbeat, and he knew it. He stroked my hair as we lay in the darkness of his room, and sleep overtook my tired body as I rested in his embrace.

***

“I’m not ready, I can’t do this, oh my god I’m gonna puke” My words were a jumble of nerves as Frigga laughed softly, placing her hands on my shoulders in reassurance. She smiled at me, and I took a deep breath “There’s so many people Frigga!”

“The entirety of Asgard, yes” I felt like I was going to faint. I didn’t even know half these people! I groaned, crumpling into my chair as she smiled softly “Just relax, it’ll be over before you know it”

“I hope you’re right” I muttered, looking at myself in the mirror. My brunette locks were curled over my shoulders, makeup natural and refusing to hide my freckles. Loki had apparently made it clear he liked my freckles. I looked over the gentle, laced bust of my white gown, which complimented the silver, nature-themed heels on my feet. I felt like a princess - which technically, I was about to become. (polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=211481658)

“Time to go Jazz!” I looked up at my dad, who was dressed in an Asgardian suit. He was obviously relishing the fact he looked like a King in this get up. He offered me a classic Stark smirk, and I sighed, standing whilst shaky on my feet “For the record, you’re lucky I said Loki could go through with this”

“We would’ve done it either way” I pointed out, managing to link arms with him as he huffed

“True” he chuckled, leading me to the doors as Frigga went and took her seat.

“I’m not ready…” I muttered, the nerves obvious as Tony grinned

“Tough luck~” the rest of the day was a blur. All I could really concentrate on was the golden, emerald ring on my finger, Loki’s classic smirk (and jawline), and of course Thor’s drunken dancing. Which was a sight to behold…

“You look ravishing in that dress, love” I smiled as Loki twirled me around the ballroom floor. I looked up at his green gaze, which hadn’t really left me the entire time

“Was that a compliment, honey?” I cooed, chuckling as he rolled his eyes. He dipped me, smirking devilishly as his lips met mine

“I can compliment my woman, can I not?” he questioned, and I smiled

“Well, of course. Keep them coming Reindeer games” I teased, and he narrowed his eyes, his smirk still on his face as he brought me up to stand

“Hmm you’re going to regret that comment later” I blushed, knowing exactly what he was implying. I bit my lip and returned his smirk

“I expected nothing less, Loki”

~THE END~


End file.
